Neogenesis
by Meffi
Summary: hmmm...keine ahnung wo ich das sonst hinstellen soll....naja lests euch einfach durch und habt spaß Wer Fehler findet darf sie behalten


Neogenesis

I**ch widme diese Geschichte meinen besten Freunden: Kai, Helén, Clara, Katja, Philipp,Steffi und Robin**

Diese Geschichte hat nichts mit Antisympathie zu tun, ich hab euch alle lieb

(ehrlich!)

In dieser Geschichte geht es um acht Freunde die in den Urlaub fahren. Ihr Ziel ist der Harz. Oben angekommen erscheint das idyllische Paradies wie ein Traum, die Vögel singen und kein Mensch außer ihnen bewohnt die einsame Berghütte. Doch eines Nachts verschwindet ein Mitglied der Freunde und der Urlaub wird zum brutalen Kampf ums Überleben.

-Fantasy Roman-

written by Maximlian Megger

mit Hilfe von Robin Wießner

Kapitel 1: Ankunft

„Das wird ja so geil Mann!" „Na logisch Alter!" Wir waren auf dem Weg in den Harz um Ferein zu machen. Hinter uns fuhren die Mädels in einem VW. Insgesamt waren wir acht Leute.

Vermutlich hätten wir alle in einen kleine Van gepasst aber wir hatten ja noch unser Gepäck. Ach übrigens, ich bin Max. In unserem Van, den wir gemietet hatten, saßen meine besten Freunde Kai, Robin und Philipp. Kai saß neben mir auf der Rückbank, Philipp saß am Steuer und Robin saß auf den Beifahrersitz. Philipp war der verantwortungsbewussteste, deshalb saß er am Steuer. Im VW hinter uns saßen Clara, Katja, Steffi und Helén. Wir waren alle gut befreundet und kannten uns aus der Schule. Helén kannte ich bisher am längsten, ich kannte sie schon fast so lange ich denken konnte. Robin kannte ich seit der vierten Klasse. Die anderen sind alle erst vor ein paar Jahren hinzugekommen aber wir wurden alle sehr schnell die besten Freunde.

Schon lange hatten wir uns überlegt mal etwas gemeinsam in den Ferien zu machen und so entschieden wir uns hierher zu fahren, eigentlich war es die Idee von Kai und mir. Das war das erste mal das wir alle etwas gemeinsam unternahmen. Jeder andere Versuch ging kläglich unter, da immer etwas dazwischen kam.

„Hey Kai! Wieviel Geld hast du mit?" fragte Robin und schaute durch den Rückspiegel zu uns hinter.

„Ich habe fast 100 Euro zusammen bekommen und was ist mit dir?" antwortete er.

„150 euro dürften es schon sein. Und was ist mir dir Max?"

„Ich hab nicht so viel mit, denn mein Paps war wieder geizig und mein Geld von der Arbeit spare ich im Moment noch. Ich habe als fast 98 Euro mit." antwortete ich. Das war mir wirklich peinlich immer wieder am wenigsten Geld mit zu haben.

„Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken, ich war mal wieder bei meiner Oma!", als Phil diese Worte aussprach durchfuhr ein leise Raunen den Wagen, denn jeder wusste was es hieß wenn Phil bei seiner Oma war,"Was denn? Ich habe doch bloß 300 Euro." Ein leise Grinsen flog über sein Gesicht.

Wir bogen in einen kleinen Waldweg ein. Die Gegend war wirklich atemberaubend schön. Die untergehende Sonne schien feuerrot duch die Bäume und er Himmel war wolkenlos. Ein wirklich friedliches Fleckchen Erde.

Ich erschrak als das Handy von Kai anfing zu klingeln, wie ich es hasste wenn mir so etwas passierte.

„Ja? Mensch, ruhig bleiben wir sind ja gleich da! Ja? Gut! Okai!" Kai legte auf.

„Was war denn?" wollte ich wissen.

„Ach nichts die Mädels wollen nur wissen wie lange wir noch fahren müssen." antwortete er und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Es dauert nicht mehr lange", ging Phil dazwischen, „Nur noch 10 Minuten. Da auf dem schild steht es."

Draußen war ein Schild? Ich hatte gar keines bemerkt. Ich fragte mich in allem Überfluss auch noch wie er das draußen erkennen konnte, es war ziemlich dunkel und es war Hochsommer, so dunkel konnte es doch eigntlich gar nicht sein.

Als wir ankamen war es gegen 6 und es war fast völlig dunkel geworden. Als ich ausstieg, schlug mir frische Bergluft entgegen und ein leichter Schauer lief mir den Rücken runter. Es war ziemlich frisch für diese Jahreszeit. Als ich unser Haus anschaute bemerkte ich das schon Licht brannte, wieso eigentlich? Der Vermieter hatte gesagt das keiner das Haus betreten würde bis wir ankamen, doch es solte ganz anders kommen als geplant.

„Schönes Haus, findest du nicht?" Robin stand neben mir und guckte sich das Haus an.

„Ja, es ist ganz nett anzuschauen." bemerkte ich.

Als die Mädels mit ihrem Wagen anfuhren standen wir alle schon draußen in Wartepostion umd die Mädels zu empfangen. Es dauerte etwas bis die Mädchen ausstiegen.

„Boah! Ganz schön kalt hier!" klagte Helén. Sie war kamu fünf Minuten hier und schon gab es etwas über das sie sich beschweren konnte.

„Ach Quatsch! Es ist nur etwas äh frisch." wiltzelte ich und grinste sie an.

„Komm schon, hab dich nicht so mädchenhaft."

„Ich darf das!" sagte sie und ging erhobenen Hauptes auf die Eigangstür zu. Die anderen Mädchen gingen ihr hinterher.

„Aber sicher tragen wir euer Gepäck mit ins Haus!" rief Kai ihnen nach.

Wir öffneten den Kofferraum, jeder nahm seinen Koffer und einen der Mädchen. Ich nahm den von Helén und ging ins Haus. Es war sehr geräumig und warm, im Ofen brannte schon ein kleines Feuer und das Licht tauchte die Zimmer in orangrotes Licht.

„Richtig schön gemütlich hier. Wo muss ich hin um dieses Packet abzuliefern?"

„Die Schlafzimmer sind oben!" antwortet Clara und ging in die Küche. Ich stieg die Treppen hinauf in den kleinen Flur. Jede stufe der Treppe knarte ungeheuerlich 'Na toll' dachte ich mir im Stillen. Oben im Flur gab es vier Türen zu den Schlafzimmern. Ich nahm mir das letzte am Gang und stieß mit dem Fuß die Tür auf.

Als ich eintrat stieg mir der Geruch von Mottenkugeln in die Nase aber der Raum an sich war schön groß und gemütlich. Es gab ein Ehebett, ein Radio, eine Tür zum Bad und einen großen Schrank. Der Boden war ausgelegt mit einem großen Teppich der ein kariertes Muster besaß. Ein Kronleuchter sorgte für angenhemes Licht. Ich stellte die Koffer auf den Boden und schaute mich noch einmal um. Ich war wirklich überrascht. Wir hatten ein wirkliches Paradies für ganz wenig Geld bekommen.

„Max! Komm runter, es gibt was zu holen!" rief Kai zu mir hoch.

„Ja gut ich komme schon." Ich ging wieder raus auf den Flur und guckte mich auch hier noch einmal um. Die Wänder waren mit dunkler Tapete tapeziert, genauso wie in diesen Teenie-Horror-Filmen wie Scream oder sonst irgendein amerikanischer Horrorfilm. Die Treppen knarrten wieder als ich sie hinabging, ein guter Auftritt war also schon einmal hin.

„So was ist denn hier los?" fragte ich als ich ins Wohnzimmer trat.

„Na komm nimm dir eins!" sagte Philipp und reichte mir ein Bier. Sie hatten sich alle auf das altertümlich anmutende Sofa gequetscht. Auf dem Boden stand ein Bierkasten. Ich nahm mit Freuden das Bier entgegen und setzte mich auf den Boden. Nicht das ich Berührungsängste hatte oder sowas, nein, ich stand nun wirklich nicht auf soviel Nähe, wie es da der Fall war. Ich setzte die Flasche an den Mund und schaute noch einmal in die Runde. Ich konnte mich wirklich glücklich schätzen so gute Freunde zu haben. Als ich die Flasche zum Mund führte, merkte ich erst zu spät das sie noch geschlossen war. Meine Lippen sprangen auf und es fing an zu bluten.

„Shit!" murmelte ich leise.

„Hier, ich würde es damit probieren, soll helfen." Kai reichte mir den Öffner entgegen.

„Dank dir." antwortete ich verlegen und öffnete leise mein Bier. Als ich wieder ansetzte nahm ich erstmal einen großen Schluck zur Entspannung.

„Und was habt ihr euch erstmal so vorgestellt? Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?" fragte Clara nach.

„Ach naja...Ich schlage vor, wir nehmen uns alle ein Mädel und gehen ins Bett." sagte Kai. Wir fingen an zu lachen. Bei unserer Runde konnte man nie sicher sein was einen auf eine Frage erwartete. In Punkto Zweideutigkeit waren wir unschlagbar.

„Nein mal im Ernst! Was wollen wir so machen?"

„Ich schlage vor wir werden erstmal eine Runde Chillen und dann weitergucken. Wir haben jetzt zwei Wochen Zeit. Wir müssen doch nich alles auf einmal machen." sagte Philipp.

„Gut, dann packt mal einer die Chicha aus! Oder habt ihr die nicht mitgenommen?" ging Kai dazwischen.

„Doch haben wir. Wir würden doch niemals ohne die Gute aus dem Haus gehen." sagte Robin und verschwand nach oben. Als es anfing zu klappern, konnte man den typischen Geruch unserer Chicha vernehmen.

Wir saßen so bis halb zwei morgens. Als wir nach oben gingen waren wir alle wirklich sehr erschöpft. Ich ging mit Helén in unser Zimmer.

„Das ist das letzte Zimmer das frei ist. Wenn du möchtest schlafe ich in der Badewanne." sagte ich.

„Nein, Nein. Das ist schon in Ordnung, wirklich! Solange du nicht wieder zuschlägst oder schnarchst." antwortete sie.

Ich ließ mich aus Bett fallen. Es war himmlisch weich und gemütlich. Es war ein Himmelbett und an der Decke waren Spiegel angebracht. Ich konnte also alles sehen was sich so im Bett abspielte. Als ich meinen Kopf zur Seite legte, sah ich Helén am Fenster stehen und nach draußen starren.

„Siehst du was?"

„Naja ich weiß es nicht. Kann auch ein Tier sein. Komm mal her!" sagte sie zu mir und schaute mich an. Also stand ich auf und ging ans Fenster. Es war wahrscheinlich nur ein Hirngespinst von ihr aber ich konnt ihr einfach nichts abschlagen.

„Ich sehe nichts." sagte ich leise.

„Na guck doch mal da hinter dem Baum." sagte sie nervös.

Da war wirklich etwas. Ich konnte nur noch eine Bewegung wahrnehmen und ein Rascheln der Bäume.

„War doch eh nur ein Tier." sagte ich müde und ging ins Bad.

„Das war kein Tier ganz bestimmt nicht!" sagte sie noch zu mir und zog sich dann um. Im Stillen wusste ich das sie Recht hatte. Wir sollten alle noch erfahren wie Recht sie hatte.

Als ich wieder aus dem Bad kam, lag Helén schon auf dem Bett mit dem Rücken zu mir.

„Du kannst jetzt ins Bad." flüsterte ich zu ihr. Sie stand auf und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Als sie wieder kam setzte ich mich auf. Sie ging um das Bett auf ihre Seite und setzte sich hin. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen starrte ich sie an.

„Was ist?" wollte sie wissen.

„Nichts ich guck dich nur gerne an." antwortete ich und fing an zu lächeln.

Als wir uns schlafen legten konnte man den Wind in den Bäumen rauschen hören oder war es wieder das Tier?

Ende Kapitel 1

Kapitel 2: Ein seltsamer Ort

Wie kam ich hierher? Wo bin ich denn überhaupt? Ich stand völlig im Leeren, es war Dunkel und kalt und von irgendwoher konnte man ein Platschen wahrnehmen. War ich in einer Höhle? In einer vollkommen dunklen Höhle? Ich versuchte nach vorn zu kommen und wollte meine Arme ausstrecken, doch es gelang mir nicht sie zu heben oder mich auf irgendeine Art zu bewegen. Ich war vollkommen regungslos.

Plötzlich kam aus der Dunkelheit ein schallendes Lachen. Ein wirklich hässliches Lachen, so wie das einer alten Hexe. Diese Lachen bohrte sich in meinen Kopf und vernebelte meine Verstand völlig. Das Lachen wurde immer lauter und schallender, ich konnte meine Ohren einfach nicht schließen ich war dem Lachen vollkommen ausgeliefert. Jetzt kam es aus allen Richtungen. Es war grauenhaft, gruselig. Wieso konnte ich mich nicht bewegen? Die völlige Schwärze wirkte bedrückend, als ob man in einem engen Glasraum steht oder so etwas in der Art. Das Lachen wurde wieder leiser und mein Trommelfell konnte sich wieder entspannen. Doch ich konnte mich immer noch nicht bewegen und der kalte Schweiß lief mir den Rücken runter. Völlig hilflos stand ich im Dunkeln herum. Ich hatte noch nie Angst im Dunkeln aber das hier war etwas anderes. Als ich wieder ein Geräusch vernahm dachte ich zuerst, dass meine Ohren mir einen Streich spielen wollten, doch diese Geräusch wurde lauter. Es war eindeutig zu hören. Es war ein Schlurfen, wie das kleine Kinder immer taten aber hier war es etwa in der Art als ob etwas langes schweres auf dem Boden hinterher gezogen wurde. Etwas wie ein langer Mantel dachte ich mir und er kam näher.

Als er stehen blieb bemerkte ich wie mir etwas in den Nacken bließ, eiskalt war der Atem. Als wenn alles Leben aus diesem Wesen gewichen wäre. Mein Herz fing an wild zu schlagen. Es tat richtig weh. Dieses Wesen hielt etwas in der Hand mit dem es mir in den Rücken stach. Es fuhr über meine Rücken nach oben und fing an auszuholen. Ganz leise zischte die Waffe durch die Luft. Der Tot hatte es auf mich abgesehen und wolte mich holen...

„Woah!" rief ich mich wach. Mein Schlafanzug war nassgeschwitzt und klebte an meinem Körper. Hektisch begann ich mich umzusehen und bemerkte die offene Tür unseres Zimmers. Hatte ich sie nicht zu gemacht? Ich stand auf und ging ins Bad um mir etwas Wasser ins Gesciht zu schmeißen. Als ich wieder in das Zimmer zurückkam lief das Radio. Es war doch vorher aus! Iwe konnte es jetzt an sein? Ich ging rüber auf die Seite von Helén und schaltete es ab. Ich stand noch einen Moment vor dem Radio und überlegte mir wie es angehen konnte. Vibrationen vielleicht? Nein die wären viel zu schwach. Aber wie war es dann angegangen? Im Grunde war es mir egal, ich wollte einfach nur in Ruhe schlafen, ich würde mir später Gedanken darüber machen. Das Bett war federweich und lud gerade zum schlafen ein. Mein Blick wanderte zum Spiegel, von wo aus ich Helén beim schlafen zugucken konnte. Sie war wunderschön, auch wenn sie schlief. Der Wind rüttelte immer noch an unserem Fenster und die Scheiben klapperten in der Halterung. Doch eigentlich störte es mich nicht, ich war viel zu müde. Ich schlief wieder ein.

„Max! Hallo? Lebst du noch?" Kai rief nach mir. Die Stimme kam von unten und klang ziemlich gereizt. Er stand unter meinem Fenster und hatte die Hände zu einem Trichter geformt. Es war ein kühler Morgen und der Tau hing sogar jetzt noch an den Blättern. Ich schrak hoch und schaute wieder heftig hin und her. Ich bemerkte das mein Fenster offen war.

„Max! Los!" rief Kai wieder.

„Ja ich komm doch! Mach bitte kein Drama." antwortete ich und stieg langsam aus dem Bett. Ich wusch mein Gesicht und putzte die Zähne, zog hastig meine Klamotten an und sprang die Treppe runter. Als ich unten ankam merkte ich das keiner mehr im Haus war, sondern das alle im Auto saßen mit dem wir in die Stadt wollten. Hektisch öffnete ich die Tür und ging um das Haus zur Garage. Da stand das Auto, der Motor lief schon.

„Na endlich Mann, kommst du also auch noch?" garstete Kai mich an.

„Ja doch. Ich hab unruhig geschlafen." ich wollte nicht erzählen was ich geträumt hatte, „Kann also los gehen."

Ich stieg in den Van und setzte mich in die letzte Reihe zu Katja. Sie sah sehr glücklich aus und strahlte mich an.

„Morgen!"

„Moin!" murmelte ich.

„Gut geschlafen?" wollte sie wissen

„Was? Oh! Jaja!" sagte ich so gut gelaunt wie mir möglich war.

Dann fuhren wir los. Kai saß am Steuer und war sichtlich schecht gelaunt. Wir furhren in die Stadt, die am Fuße des Berges lag. Ich wusste nicht einmal wie sie hieß aber das bedeutete bei mir nichts, ich war nicht sehr gut gebildet in der Geographie meines Landes. Ich wußte nur das es ziemlich friedlich war. Kai fuhr ziemlich schnell, zu schnell für meinen Geschmack, die Bergstraße hinab. Unten im Ort war wirklich alles friedlich, sogar so friedlich, dass es schien als ob keiner mehr in diesem Ort lebte. Wir fuhren sehr langsam um nichts zu übersehen, doch das stellte sich als sinnlos heraus, denn es gab nichts was man übersehen konnte. Alle Fensterläden waren geschlossen und es gab keine Geschäfte die man erkennen konnte. Es erinnerte etwas an die Western, die man immer im Fernsehen sah. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Fremder der in eine fremde Stadt eintrat. Alle Bewohner haben sich dabei in ihre Häuser gezogen, aus Angst der Fremde könnte ein Mörder oder Bandit sein.

Am Ende dieser Stadt konnte man eine kleine Tankstelle ausmachen. Obwohl der Ausdruck Tankstelle vielleicht etwas übertrieben war. Es gab nur eine Tanksäule, eine kleine Hütte und ein Schild das klar machte das man sich wirklich in einer Tanke befand. Alles andere wollte eher an eine einsame Einwandererhütte erinnern. Wir hielten an und ich wolte mal nach etwas gucken was man hier im Ort kaufen konnte. Ich ging daher in die kleine Hütte hinein.

Das Innere der Hütte war genauso, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Die Waren wurden achtlos auf ein Regal gestellt und eine Kasse gab es nicht wirklich, es war nur ein Tisch, ein Stuhl und eine, an ein Spielzeug erinnernde Kasse. Ich ging auf das Regal zu und war verwundert das es hier beachtliche Biersorten gab. Radeberger, Diebels, Jever und Ur-Krostizer waren hier en masse erhältlich. Ich nahm mir zwei Six-Packs und ging an die „Kasse"

„Ähm...Hi!" sagte ich um auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Der Mann hinter der Theke antwortete nicht. Ob er zu fett war um mich zu hören? Er war rot gekleidet und seine fette Wampe lugte unter dem Shirt hervor. Er hatte blonde Haare und eine ausgewaschene, blaue Hose.

„Hallo!" sagte ich genervt. „Ich will etwas kaufen!"

Jetzt reagierte er. Er sah auf und musterte mich mit wachen Augen, die gar nicht zu ihm passten. Es waren jugendlich Augen, blau und klein.

„Was?" war seine Reaktion.

„Ich möchte hier etwas kaufen! Ob sie es glauben oder nicht."

„Oh...ähh ja" er schien mir sehr merkwürdig und durcheinander. Ich fragte mich wie lange hier schon keiner mehr etwas gekauft hatte.

„Das hier, okay?"

„Ja gut" antwortet er nur noch verwirrter.

Ich gab ihm einen zehn Euro-Schein und guckte aus dem Fenster. Auf irgendeine Art und Wiese war mir diese Situation peinlich. Als ich mich wieder umdrehte, bemerkte ich wie sich der Alte schnell wegdrehte. Er hatte mich wieder beobachtet.

„Na? Wird das noch was mit dem Wechselgeld?" wolte ich wissen. Ich wollet nur noch schnell hier raus.

Er gab mir das Wechselgeld un ich konnte mich endlich von hier wegmachen.

„Sie haben die Hütte oben auf dem berg gemietet?" fragte der Alte nach. Ich drehte mich um und guckte den Mann an.

„Woher..."

„Passen sie auf sich auf! Ich würde mich schnell dort wegmachen! Dort oben passieren schrecklich Dinge." sagte er noch und drehte sich wieder weg.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und ging durch die Tür nach draußen. Wieder mussten die anderen auf mich warten.

„Dauert das immer so lange bei dir?" fragte Kai wieder.

„Ey, lass mich bloß in Ruhe. Die Leute hier drin in diesem Ort sind alle ziemlich seltsam. Beim nächsten Mal gehen wir bitte in die nächstgelegen große Stadt, Okai?" Ich wollt hier nie wieder einkaufen.

Ich legte die Six-Packs in den Kofferraum und stieg wieder in den Van ein. Als wir wieder losfuhren schauten wir uns wieder um, vielleicht gab es doch noch etwas was wir übersehen hatten. Dem war aber nicht so. Wir fanden nur noch ein Kiosk und einen Bäcker, gerade das was man zum überleben brauchte.

Aber ich fand noch etwas. Es war ein Turm, ein schwarzer Turm. Über ihm flog eine schwarze Masse, wahrscheinlich Vögel. Der Turm stand einsam in der Gegend und die Bäume schienen seine Gegenwart zu meiden denn im Umkreis des Turmes gab es keinen einzigen Baum mehr, nur Steine. Ich wollte mehr darüber wissen, was der Turm so auf sich hatte und nahm mir vor ihn mal zu untersuchen, wann wusste ich nicht, ich wollte es nur machen.

Wir bogen wieder in unsere Bergstraße hinein und fuhren zu unserer Hütte zurück. Es brannte schon wieder ein Licht in der Hütte, wie konnte das sein?

Aber es schien so als ob es niemanden störte, dass das Licht brannte. Alle stiegen ohne ein Wort zu sagen aus dem Wagen und gingen zurück ins Haus.

„So! Was wollen wir denn essen Mädels?" wollte Kai wissen.

„Tja lass dich doch einfach überraschen" sagte Clara und zwinkerte dabei mit dem Auge.

„Oh Oh!" sagte ich. Doch das hätte ich lieber bleiben lassen sollen, denn ich fing mir einen ärgerlichen Blick von Helén ein.

„Ich geh dann mal duschen" sagte Katja und verschwand nach oben ins Bad. Die Jungs und ich setzten uns in das Wohnzimmer und nahmen uns jeder ein Bier. Wir redeten eigentlich nur sinnlos hin und her, wie immer wenn wir zusammen saßen. Eine Stunde später gab es etwas zu Essen und wir setzten uns an den Tisch. Alle waren da nur Katja fehlte noch.

„Wo ist Katja?" fragte Clara nach.

„Die ist doch duschen gegangen." antwortete Robin.

„Schon so lange? Nein!"

Dann stand sie auf und ging nach oben. Wir saßen nur da und starrten das Essen an, das einsam vor sich hin dampfte. Wir erschracken förmlich als Clara wieder dir Treppe runterkam. Jeder Schritt knallte auf die Treppe, Clara lief die Treppe nicht, nein sie rannte sie runter.

Als sie bei uns in der Küch ankam schlug sie mit der hand auf den Türrahmen und rang nach Luft. Sie war blass und ihre Haare waren wild auf dem Kopf verteilt, sie sah völlig fertig aus.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, hob sie den Kopf und sagte: „Katja ist weg!"

Alle starten sie an. Wir wollten das jetzt nicht wahr haben, wir dachten sie wollte uns veralbern.

„Katja ist nicht mehr im Bad!" sagte sie panisch.

„Vielleicht ist sie in ihrem Zimmer." wollte ich sie beruhigen.

„Nein, da ist sie auch nicht" sagte sie und sackte auf dem Boden zusammen.

Ich stand heftig auf und stieß den Stuhl dabei um. Kai kam mir hinterher und wir rannte gemeinsam die Treppe hoch. Steffi half Clara wieder auf die Beine. Oben angekommen, bauten wir uns im Türrahmen auf und beobachteten die Dusche wie sie lief und lief. Keiner stand darunter. Katja war nicht unter der Dusche. Aber es gab keinen Anzeichen für einen Kampf, es gab auch kein Loch in der Wand wie ich es vermutete. Ich drehte mich um und ging in das Zimmer von Katja aber auch hier gab es keine Spur von ihr, sie war wirklich verschwunden. Als ich wieder bei Kai ankan stand er noch immer in der Tür und starrte fassungslos ins Nichts.

„Katja ist auch nich in ihrem Zimmer." sagte ich, eher zu mir als zu Kai. Wir gingen nach unten in die Küche und starrten die anderen an.

„Wo kann sie denn sein? Aus dem Haus kann sie nicht sein, dann hätten wir es ja bemerkt." sagte ich traumatisch zu den anderen. Aber keiner antwortete, alle sahen mich unglaubwürdig an.

„Wir gehen trotzdem raus und suchen Sie!" sagte Kai energisch. Dann ging er wieder die Treppe hoch und kam in einer dicken Jacke eingemummt wieder runter.

„Kommst du mit?" fragte er mich und hielt die Tür dabei offen. Ich holte meine Jacke und ging ih hinterher. Es war stockdunkel, die einzige Lichtqueele war unsere Hütte. Selbst das Lich verlor sich schon nach wenigen Metern in der Dunkelheit. Kalt war es noch dazu, das machte das ganze nicht unbedingt leichter.

„Katja?" Schrie Kai in die Ferne. Keine Antwort, alles war ruhig.

Er reif noch einmal, doch wie vorhin kam nichts zurück.

„Komm lass uns etwas tiefer in den Wald gehen." sagte er und ging vor. Wir gingen aus dem Lichtkegel raus und schlagartig veränderte sich die Atmosphäre. Der Wind zog heftig an den Blättern der Bäume und es fing an zu donnern, es wurde sogar, soweit es möglich war, noch dunkler als vorher schon. Wir gingen ein paar Schritte weiter und dann fingen wir wieder an zu rufen. Doch es tat sich wie schon erwartet, nichts. Wieso war es so dunkel?

„Ganz schön düster! Findest du nicht?" sagte ich. Doch Kai antwortete nicht.

„Kai? Noch da?" Ich wurde nervös. Wo war er? Hatten wir uns verloren? Ich stand eine ganze Weile alleine im Dunkeln, mein Atem ging schnell und flach. Ich drehte mich einmal im Kreis und schloss dabei meine Augen in der Hoffnung das sie sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, doch das war nur eine Hoffnung.

Da war etwas, bemerkte ich. Ich wurde beobachtet. Ich konnte nicht sagen wer oder von wo, ich wusste nur das es nicht Kai war. Dann wurde ich von hinten geschlagen und ich verlor das Bewusstsein.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam lag ich auf einer großen Wiese. Die Bäume waren im Kreis um die Fläche angeordnet. Der Regen fiel mir direkt ins Gesicht. Ich versuchte aufzustehen und griff mit meiner rechten Hand ins Nichts. Die Linke fand Halt an einem Felsen. Es war noch immer stockfinster. Als ich endgültig stand und ich mir sicher war das ich auch ohne Stütze stehen konnte, bemerkte ich das meine Hand klebte und warm war. Außerdem hing der Geruch der Verwesung in der Luft. Mir kam es hoch und ich drehte mich weg in der Hoffnung der Gestank würde verfliegen. Dem war nicht so. Dann war wieder dieses Gefühl, dass ich beobachtet wurde. Diesmal konnte ich es sogar sehen. Aus den Bäumen schienen zwei kleine, glühende Augen, die mich fixierten. Doch mir war nicht so das ich von ihnen angestarrt wurde, dieses Gefühl ging nicht von diesen Augen aus. Auf einmal fühlte ich mich von jeder Seite beobachtet. Aus jeder Richtung kamen Geräusche sie klangen beschwörend. Im Dickicht der Bäume bewegte sich etwas im Kreis, ich konnte es hören und fuhr herum. Ich bemerkte dabei nicht wie es auf mich zu kam. Es schien so das alles auf einmal passierte. Ein Knacken hinter mir, ich drehte mich um, die Augen waren verschwunden und eine große Pranke hieb auf mich ein und traf mich im Gesicht. Ich drehte mich einmal um meine Achse und flog gegen den Stein. Ich wurde wieder ohnmächtig. Auf einmal war alles wieder leise und der Donner grollte einsam über die Landschaft. Kaum einen Augenblick später blitzte es auf. In diesem kurzen Moment konnte man jemand auf dem Felsen erkennen.

Ende Kapitel 2

Kapitel 3: Schlechte Nachrichten

Es donnerte noch immer und der Regen hatte sich in Bindfäden verwandelt. Ich konnte spüren wie er mir in das Gesicht fiel. Ich konnte ein kleines Licht sehen, das immer größe wurde und auf mich zukam. War ich schon tot? War der Alptraum schon vorbei? Meinen Körper durchfuhr ein Ruck und das Licht wackelte verdächtig.

Als ich meine Augen öffnete konnte ich sehen wie Robin zu meinen Füßen stand. Er sah ziemlich angestrengt aus. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah am anderen Ende Kai. Phil lief mit der Taschenlampe vorraus und leuchtete den Weg. Wir waren alle klitschnass vom Regen und ziemlich erschöpft. Als sie ins Haus kamen trugen sie mich nach oben in mein Zimmer und legten mich auf das Bett. Helén kam kurz nach uns ins Zimmer und setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes.

„Was war passiert? Geht es dir gut?" fragte sie leise.

„Es geht schon nur weiß ich absolut nicht was passiert ist. Überall waren Geräusche, es war dunkel und dann kam etwas auf mich zu". antwortete ich. Ich sah sie an. Ihre Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht und sie starrte auf den Boden. Sie guckte mir nie richtig ins Gesicht wenn wir uns unterhielten.

„Wir haben uns alle Sorgen gemacht." sagte sie und hob den Kopf. Sie hatte geweint. Um mich oder um Katja ging es mir durch den Kopf. Ich antwortete nicht sondern legte den Kopf zur Seite. Ich war wirklich totmüde.

„Ich gehe wieder runter." dann stand sie auf, guckte mich kurz an und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Ich schaute ihr nach. Dann schlief ich ein.

Es war wieder hell als ich aufwachte. Helén lag schon nicht mehr in meinem Bett. Sie musste scoh unten sein. Ich stand auf und zog mich an, ging die Treppe runter und fand alle in der Küche wieder.

Sie saßen mit dem Kopf gesenkt am Tisch. Als ich das Zimmer betrat horchten alle auf und guckten zu mir. Die Erleichterung auf ihren Gesichtern als sie mich sahen war ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Na. Gut geschalfen?" fragte Steffi.

„Endlich mal, ja." sagte ich und setzte mich zu ihnen.

Keiner hatte etwas gesagt. Ich schaute in die Runde, Katja war immer noch nicht wieder da.

„Ihr habt Katja wohl nicht gefunden was?" fragte ich. Doch die Frage konnte ich mir schenken. Es war offenscihtlich das Katja nicht da war.

Ich stütze meinen Kopf auf die Hände und erschrak als ich meine Hände genauer ansah. Mein Gesicht veror seine Farbe und ich fing an zu schwitzen. Meine Hände waren voller verkrusteten Blut.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Phil.

Ich streckte ihm meine Hände entgegen, alle schracken zurück.

„Ich kann keine Wunde erkennen." sagte ich nervös. „Das ist nicht mein Blut!"

Alle starrten mich an. Nur Kai stand rasend schnell auf und stürmte auf mich zu. Ich sprang zur Seite. Er rannte an mir vorbei nach draußen. Phil, Robin, Ich und die Mädchen liefen ihm hinterher.

Als wir auf der Lichtung ankamen, konnten wir nicht glauben was wir sahen.

Katja lag auf dem Felsen an dem ich mich gestern Nacht angestützt hatte. Ihr Blut lief den Felsen hinunter, es war schon verkrustet. Katjas Augen waren weit geöffnet und ihr Bauch war von rechts nach links aufgeschlitzt. Ihre Kleider waren abgerissen worden. Sie lag halbnackt da und blutete aus.

Die Mädchen drehten sich um und fingen an zu schreien und zu weinen. Robin lehnte sich an einen Baum um nicht umzufallen. Kai warf sich auf seine Hände und musste sich übergeben. Philipp stand regungslos in der Gegend und ich fiel auf die Knie. Robin ging als erster von der Stelle auf Katja zu.

„Helft mir ma!" sagte er und fasste ihr an die Füße. Phil ging los und nahm ihr Hände. Sie trugen sie vom Stein weg und legten sie auf den Boden.

„Ich würde sagen wir begraben sie." Robins Beine bebten. Steffi heulte leise auf, sie war kurz davor durchzudrehen.

„Du hast Recht" sagte ich und ging ebenfalls zu Katja. Wir fingen an einen großen Stein zu suchen, welchen wir auch recht schnell fanden. Wir setzten ihn neben Katja hin und standen eine Weile einfach nur da und starrten fassunglos auf Katjas Leiche. Kai fing an eine Grube zu graben die wenigstens ein wenig tiefer war als der Rest des Bodens. Mit der Erde bedeckten wir ihren toten Körper und legten den Stein an die Kopfseite des Grabes. Robin erwies ihr die letzte Ehre.

Als wir uns umdrehten standen die Mädels schon,sich an den Händen haltend, bereit um zu gehen. Man konnte ihnen das Unbehagen förmlich ansehen.

Wieder im Haus setzten wir uns wieder in das Wohnzimmer und starrten auf den Boden. Draußen wehte jetzt ein heftiger Sturm und es regnete wieder. Das Wetter passte eindeutig zu unsrer Stimmung.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Helén als erste. Aber um ehrlich zu sein ich wusste keine Antwort und wie es aussah die anderen auch nicht.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber ich möchte nicht tatenlos rumsitzen während da draußen ein Irrer frei rumläuft." sagte Robin.

„Tja dann stellt sich mir die Frage, was du tun willst." sagte ich zu ihm.

„Das weiß ich auch noch nicht. Wir sollten auf jeden Fall alle zusammen bleiben, damit uns nichts passieren kann." antwortete Kai gelassen. Die Idee war gar nicht mal so dumm. Wenn wir alle zusammen bliben könnte er uns nicht so leicht erwischen.

„Da stimme ich zu." meinte ich zu diesem Thema aber auch das sollte sich noch als Fehler erweisen.

„Na gut dann setzen wir uns doch einfach ins Wohnzimmer und gucken fern!" schlug Helén vor und stand auf. Die anderen gingen mir hinterher und setzten sich auf das Sofa, nur ich setzte mich wieder auf den Boden.

Wieder schaute ich in die Runde. Diesmal war es traurig anzusehen, ale waren angespannt und traurig. Im Fernsehen lief auch nichts besonderes zum Aufheitern. Ich schaltete ihn wieder aus. Als ich mir das nochmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ, bemerkte ich wie stumpfsinnig es von mir war ihn überhaupt anzumachen.

Ende Kapitel 3

Kapitel 4: Ohne Gnade

Der Sturm wurde immer heftiger und man konnte die Dachschindeln klappern hören, ich hatte das Gefühl das sie jeden Moment runterfallen würden. Die Bäume bogen sich unter der Last des Windes nach links und rechts. Der Regen verlief waagerecht am Fensterglas entlang. Und es blitzte unablässig.

Wir saßen die ganze Nacht, wir wollten nicht einschlafen damit er uns nicht erwischen konnte. Wir waren alle vollkommen fertig.

„Ich habs!" rief Robin auf einmal aus.

„Was hast du?"

„Wie wir hier wegkommen!" sagte er und stand auf. Er rannte die Treppe hoch und kam mit den Koffern runter.

„Wir fahren einfach weg!" sagte er aufgeregt zu uns, „ Max du startest die Wagen und wir packen die Koffer!"

„Okay!" Ich lief so schnell mich meine Beine trugen nach draußen um das Haus um die Wagen zu starten, doch der Anblick der Wagen riss mich gleich von den Füßen. Ich sank zu Boden und auf die Knie. Die anderen kamen um die Ecke und schrien mich an.

„Was sitzt du hier so rum? Starte die Wagen!" rief Clara zu mir.

Erschöpft hob ich meinen Arm und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Autos. Sofort taten mit die anderen es gleich und fielen zu Boden.

„FUCK!" rief ich in den Himmel. Die Autos waren Schrott. Ein Baum hatte sie erschlagen, der Länge nach. Die Motorhaube des Vans war total zertrümmert und die Reifen in den Boden gerammt und geplatzt. Die Achsen waren gebrochen. Mit denen kamen wir nirgendwo mehr hin. Als ich mir die Bäume angucken wollte, sah ich, dass der Baum angesägt wurde. Jemand wollte nicht, dass wir wegkommen. Ich stand auf und ging mit gesenkten Kopf zurück in die Küche um mich abzureagieren. Ich trat ein paar mal gegen einen der Stühle um mich wieder in die Realität zurück zu versetzen.

Ich setzte mich auf die Couch und wartete das die anderen eintrafen. Sie ließen auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Lustlos und völlig verstört setzten sie sich neben mich auf die Couch.

„Na toll" sagte Steffi fustriert, „Wir sitzen hier fest und draußen läuft ein Irrer herum. Tolle Aussichten."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Wieder hat keiner ein Wort gesagt. Wir wussten einfach keinen Ausweg. Mir fiel ein,wussten wir überhaupt ob es einen Mörder gab? Hat irgendjemand gesehen wie Katja umgebracht wurde? Sie ist vielleicht einen natürlich Tot gestorben. Nein, das war absurd! Wie sollte das denn passiert sein? Ich verwarf den Gedanken und kehrte wieder in die reale Welt zurück.

„Nun ja ich würde sagen wir können jetzt hier sitzen bleiben und warten", sagte Kai plötzlich „oder wir nehemn unsere Handy und versuchen jemanden zu erreichen."

Ich blickte auf. Sollte das tatsächlich unsere Rettung sein? Wieso bin nicht ich darauf gekommen, die Lösung war doch so einfach gewesen. Sofort stand ih auf und rannte zu meinem Koffer, holte das Handy raus und schaute auf das gelbschimmernde Display. Doch ich musste sofort eine herbe Enttäuschung meinerseits einstecken. Ich hatte keinen Empfang. Ich ging in die Küche um vielleicht besseren Empfang zu bekommen, doch es tat sich nichts. Sogar draußen tat sich nichts. Drinnen erging es den anderen auch so. Dies schien ein handytoter Ort zu sein.

„Na toll!" sagte ich und setzte mich wieder auf das Sofa. Ich nahm mir ein Bier, öffnete es und nahm einen zu großen Schluck, so das ich mich daran verschluckte. Sofort schlug mir Phil auf den Rücken.

„Du stirbst mir noch nicht" grinste er.

„Hatte ich auch noch nicht vor, eigentlich!" antwortete ich.

Wir saßen wieder nur da und unterhielten uns, den ganzen Tag. Als es schließlich Nacht wurde stand Clara als erste auf.

„Ich geh jetzt schlafen!" trotzte sie und ging nach oben. Wir starrten ihr nach. Hatten wir nicht gesagt wir sollten alle zusammenbleiben?

„Ich auch" sagte Helén.

„Ich mach mich dann auch mal ins Bett" sagte Robin.

„Hey Moment mal..." versuchte ich sie aufzuhalten, doch keiner reagierte. So blieb ich alleine unten im Wohnzimmer sitzen. Wieder schlugen die Äste gegen die Fenster, draußen stürmte es wieder, diemal aber nicht so heftig wie beim letzten mal. Wieso waren auf einmal alle nach oben gegangen und haben mich hier sitzen lassen?

Doch Robin kam wieder.

„Max?" fragte er.

„Jo bin hier."

„Kommst du mit raus? Ich werd den Typen finden!"

Ich nahm an das er verrückt war. Wie kam er auf die Idee einen Mörder auf eigene Faust zu jagen und zu fangen? Er hatte keine Chance.

„Wieso willst du ihn suchen? Du hast keine Chance! Bist du bei vollem Bewusstsein?" Ich wollte mich vergewissern das er es wirklich ernst meinte.

„Ich meine es toternst!" Wie treffend dachte ich mir. „Kommst du mit oder nicht?"

Ich überlegte und rechnete unsere Chancen aus den Irren zu fangen. Und obwohl ich dachte das die Chancen dafür sehr gering waren stand ich auf und nickte mit dem Kopf. Robin schien wütend über den Verlust von Katja zu sein. Und ich wusste nur zu genau was passierte wenn Robin sauer wurde. Er verlor seinen Kopf und wurde unvorsichtig, da war es nur besser wenn ich mitkäme.

„Okay, warte mal kurz bitte." sagte ich un verschwand in der Küche. Ich schnappte mir zwei Messer und eine Taschenlampe. Robin stand in der Tür als ich wiederkam und nahm sich ein Messer, dass größere komischerweise. Dann gingen wir los, wieder raus in den Wald und in die Finsternis, die mir schon einmal den Verstand geraubt hatte. Und wieder wurde es dunkler und stürmischer als wir nach draußen gingen, als ob der Wald etwas dagegen hatte wenn wir seinen Boden betraten.

„Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?"

„Du wirst es schon sehen!" sagte Robin leise und beschwörend.

Wir gingen eine ganze Weile gerad aus. Ich hatte Robin immer im Lichtkegel damit ich nicht wieder jemanden verlor und alleine im Wald stehen blieb. Ungefähr zehn Minuten liefen wir in die Nacht hinein bis sich vor meinen Füßen eine Lichtung auftat. Wir waren auf der Lichtung angekommen wo Katjas Leiche lag.Ich schaute mich um und suchte nach dem Grab, konnte es aber nicht finden. Ich nahm an es wegen der Finsternis nicht zu sehen und dachte mir nichts weiter dabei. Ich schloß zu Robin auf der neben dem Stein stehen geblieben war auf dem Katja eigentlich gelegen hatte.

„Was suchst du?"

„Ich suche nach Fußspuren, geflogen isser bestimmt nich." sagte Robin und kniete sich auf den Boden.

„Leuchte doch mal hier hin."

Ich nahm die Lampe und strahlte mit ihr auf die Stelle auf die Robin zeigte und tatsächlich, da waren Fußspuren zu sehen. Es waren menschliche Fußspuren gewesen. Ungefähr meine Größe dachte ich mir.

„Wo führen die hin?" fragte ich an Robin gewand.

Er stand auf und hob den Arm.

„Da lang. Siehst du den Weg dort?"

Ich leuchtete mit dem Strahler auf die Stelle auf die Robin zeigte und tatasächlich da war wirklich ein Weg. Er führte den Berg hinauf.

„Komm schon!" sagte Robin und ging schnellen Schritten vor mir weg. Ich hatte Mühe ihm zu folgen. Der weg ging steil bergauf und man konnte förmlich zusehen wie die Vegetation mit zunehmender Höhe verschwand. Da wo vorher Bäume und Büsche waren ragten jetzt scharfe Steine mit spitzen Kanten aus dem Boden. Als ich meinen Kopf hob erschrak ich leicht. Es war der Turm der mir Angst einjagte. Er stand einsam und verlassen in der Gegend herum. Majestätisch ragte er in die Höhe. Man konnte die Spitze des Turms nicht erkennen aber die Konturen des Turmes waren trotz der Dunkelheit sehr gut zu erkennen. Der Turm war dunkler als alles was ich je gesehen habe. Nach diesem Turm mausste man die Farbe Scharz noch einmal in Hell- und Dunkelscharz definieren.

Ich schaute rüber zu Robin auch er war sichtlich verwundert über den Turm. Welchen Zweck sollte er hier wohl erfüllen?

„Siehst du die Spur noch?" wollte ich wissen.

„Nein!"

„Na super, ist er durch die Wand oder was?"

Robin trat verärgert an den Turm heran, guckte nach oben, fluchte leise und trat gegen den Turm. Wieder fluchte er leise und hüpfte vom Turm weg.

„Geh ma rum und such ma auf der anderen Seite nach einem Eingang!" sagte er zu mir. Da ich eh nichts zu tun hatte ging ich um den Turm, vergeblich denn hier war genauso wenig.

„Da ist auch nichts."

Robin schaute verwirrt nach oben, es sah aus als ob er da oben etwas vermutete.

„Hörst du das?" fragte er mich.

„Was soll ich hören?"

„Na hör doch mal hin! Es kommt von da oben!" sagte er

Wir lauschten gespannt in die Nacht hinein. Robin hatte Recht, da oben war wirklich etwas gewesen. Ein leises Flügelschlagen. EIN leises Flügelschlagen? Da waren hunderte von den Flügelschlägen und dem noch nicht genug wurden diese Flügelschläge auch noch imer lauter. Nein das bildete ich mir nicht ein sie wurden eindeutig lauter.

„Was zu Hölle ist das?"

„Shit! Fledermäuse!" sagte ich und ging in Deckung.

Sie waren zu tausenden unterwegs. Ihre kleinen Krallen bohrten sich uns ins Fleisch, die Kleider wurden zerissen. Ich ließ die Taschenlampe fallen. Meine Hände wurden aufgerissen von den Zähnen die sie mir in den Handrücken gruben. Als ich zu Robin sah bemerkte ich das er die selben Probleme hatte wie ich.

Die Attacken wurden immer schlimmer und der Schmerz unerträglich, doch als ich schon dachte das es mein Ende ist verzogen sich die Viechter endlich. Ich stand auf und guckte an mir runter, es war wirklich alles zerrissen, was zu zerreißen war. Ich suchte nach der Taschenlampe um mich mal zu sehen wie es Robin ergangen ist. Die Taschenlampe lag gar nicht soweit entfernt wie ich dachte, also ging ich hin um sie aufzuheben. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt ich an. Jemand stand vor mir und starrte uns an.

Ich erschrak und stolperte einige Schritte zurück. Ich kam neben Robin zum stehen.

„Shit!" flüsterte ich leise.

Robin und ich waren unfähig uns zu bewegen, für ein paar Minuten stand für mich die Zeit stehen. War es jetzt soweit? Mussten wir jetzt sterben? In mir kam ein Instinkt hoch. Ich hatte das Gefühl die Mädchen beschützen zu müssen. Wenn es sein musste mit meienm Leben, welches jetzt und hier abbrechen könnte. Ich musste diese Vieh oder was auch immer es war unbedingt davon abhalten den Mädchen und den anderen etwas anzutun. Wenn ich doch nicht so ein riesen Feigling wäre.

Das Ding schien endlos so da zu stehen. Es war in einem Mantel gekleidet und an den Ärmeln kamen lange sensenförmige Finger zum Vorschein, ein Hut mit breiter Krämpe versteckte das Gesicht des Mörders. Die Luft die er ausatmete schien gefroren zu sein, es wurde schlagartig kälter.

Was würde jetzt passieren, dachte es sich gerad aus was es mit uns anstellen sollte? Wie es uns am besten töten konnte?

Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen um mich vorzubereiten, doch als ich sie wieder öffnete war die Gestalt verschwunden. Stattdessen gellte ein Schrei durch die Nacht. Es erschien wieder hinter Robin und schlug auf ihn ein. Der Schlag war so heftig das es ihn von den Füßen hob und gegen einen Stein schleuderte. Ein hässliches Knacksen war zu vernehemen und Robin bog sich vor Schmerz. Sein Rückrat war gebrochen worden. Ich fasste mich wieder und bemerkte das ich immer noch ein Messer in der Hand hatte. Ich rannte auf die Kreatur los, doch ich stellte fest das es umsonst war. Ehe ich bemerkte was geschah, flog ich schon in die entgegengesetzte Richtung des Monsters gegen einen Stein. Ich schlug heftig mit dem Kopf auf, ich merkte wie sich die Ohnmacht meldete. Nicht schon wieder, nich jetzt!

Ich kämpfte gegen die Ohmacht an um mitzukriegen was passierte. Mit letzter Kraft konnte ich noch sehen wie die Kreatur auf Robins gekrümmten Körper zuging. Kurz vor ihm blieb es stehen und sah sich die Beute an. Dann sah es sich noch einmal um. Blitzschnell bewegte es den Arm so, dass er Robin am Hals erwischte. Es stach ihn mit einem gezielten Stoß in den Hals und hob ihn anschließend hoch. Ein leise Gurgeln kam aus Robins Rachen bevor das Blut aus seinem Mund quoll. Die Kreatur neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite um Robin genau anzusehen, doch Es schien sich nicht besonders für Robin zu interressieren und warf ihn deshalb die Klippen runter. Von tief unten konnte man ein Knacken vernehmen, das einen vermuten ließ , dass die Rippen gebrochen waren. Doch es blieb nicht beim Knacken der Knochen, es war noch ein anderes unangenehmeres Geräusch zu hören. Robins Körper wurde von einem spitzen Stein durchbohrt. Robin war tot, war mein letzter Gedanke bevor ich endgültig ohmächtig wurde.

Ende Kapitel 4

Kapitel 5: Die Gestalt

Es konnte sehen wie der andere am Boden lag, doch es interresierte Es nicht wirklich. Jemanden zu töten der schon am Boden lag, lag nicht in seiner Natur. Die kleinen, schmalen Augen starrten runter zu dem anderen der schon tot auf dem Felsen aufgespießt war. Majestätisch erhob es sich und flog runter zu der Leiche. Es nahm ihn vom Felsen und flog wieder mit ihm nach oben zum Turm.

Es beschwor eine Formel und ging durch die Wand. Der Innenraum des Turmes war nur halb so hoch wie der Turm von außen aussah. Der Raum war hel beleuchtet und erinnerte an ein Krankenhaus. In den Boden des Turmes wurde eine Stahlplatte eingelassen, in der sich eine Tür befand. Die Kreatur öffnete die Tür und ging eine Treppe hinunter. Der Keller war dunkel und feucht. Ünerall roch es nach Tot und Verwesung.

Die Kreatur bewegte sich auf einen Heuhaufen zu um die Leiche darauf abzulegen. Robins Körper war wenigstens nicht alleine, denn neben ihm lag schon jemand. Der tote Köreper von Katja, den Es vorher schon mitgebracht hatte.

Dann sah es sich im Raum um. Überall hingen die leblosen Körper von Menschen aus allen Jahrhunderten. Es war ein klein bisschen Stolz auf sich, wenn man diese Gefühl als Stolz definieren konnte.

Es wurde aufgeregt. Es gab wieder etwas zu tun. Es gab wieder Opfer und diesmal wehrloser als jemals zuvor.

End Kapitel 5

Kapitel 6: Schrecken der Nacht

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, stand ich mit dem Rücken zum Turm. Wie kam ich hierher? Wer hatte mich hier hingestellt?

Als ich wieder voll bei mir war, vernahm ich einen stechenden Schmerz am linken Arm und als ich an mir runterguckte sah ich das ich über und über mit Blut beschmiert war. Nicht nur mit meinem Blut...!

Meine Kleidung war vollkommen zerrissen von der Fledermausattacke und meine Hände waren zerschunden. Mir fiel ein, dass Es Robin erwischt hatte. Ich wollte mich vergewissern und ging an den Rand des Felsens um nach unten zu sehen aber da war nichts mehr. Kein Robin oder ein paar zersplitterte Knochen. Nur ein Blutfleck erinnerte noch an den Vorfall.

Aber wer hatte Robin weggetragen? Wei kam er darunter und konnte die Kraft aufbringen einen leblosen Körper wieder hochzutragen? Ich drehte mich um, um mich ein wenig auszuruhen. Das war alles ein wenig zu viel für mich. Zei meiner besten Freunde waren blutrünstig ermordet worden.

Wer konnte so etwas tun?

Ich stand auf und guckte mich um. Zum Glück war unser Haus nicht allzuweit entfernt. Die Nebelfäden aus dem Schronstein der Holzhütte waren zu sehen. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass di9e Sonne am Horizont zu sehen war. Ich schleppte mich los und sammelte auf den Rückweg noch die Lampe und die Messer auf die wir verloren hatten.

Ich kam nicht sehr schnel voran aber ich war schneller suf der Lichtung als ich erwartet hatte. Ich schaute mich wieder um, eigentlich nur um etwas zu verschnaufen. Der kurze Weg bergab hatte mich viel Kraft gekostet. Mein Augen öffneten sich blitzartig als ich das geschundene „Grab" Katjas entdeckte. Als ich näher kam, sah ich, dass sogar die Leiche von Katja mitgenommen wurde.

In meinem Körper kam Wut auf, die sich aber schnell wieder legte, weil ich einfach zu schwach war um mich aufzuregen.

Wieder dauerte es eine halbe Ewigkeit bis ich mich zum Haus schleppen konnte. Ich kroch die letzten Meter regelrecht auf den Knien auf das Haus zu. Ich hob meine Hände und klopfte, die Tür mit eigener Kraft aufzumachen hätte ich nicht mehr auf die Reihe bekommen. Helén öffnete die Tür und schreckte zurück, ein leises Stöhnen kam ihr über die Lippen. Dann kam sie zu mir und half mir ins Haus. Ich musste einen fürchterlichen Anblick bieten!

Alle waren im Wohnzimmer versammelt und sahen aus als hätten sie nur auf uns, nein,es gab kein uns mehr, gewartet.

„Sheiße! Was ist passiert?" kam Kai auf mich zu.

Er und Clara legten mich aus das Sofa. Clara verschwand in der Küche um Verbandszeug zu holen und meinen Arm zu schienen. Ich bemühte mich die Geschichte zu erzählen. Jede einzelne Silbe schmerzte zutiefst in meiner Brust. Etwas in mir war gestorben, mein Mitgefühl war erloschen. Ich konnte einfach nicht um den Tod eines guten Freundes trauern. Völlig emotionnslos erzählte ich die Geschihcte zu Ende. Meine Mundwinkel erschlafften und meine Beine wurden schwerer. Als Clara meinen Arm geschient hatte schaute ich an meinem Arm herab. Clara konnte das wirklich gut!

„Woher kannst du das so gut?" fragte ich nach.

„Naja, wenn man ausreiten möchte sollte man auf alles vorbereitet sein." sagte sie zu mir und fing an zu lächeln. Es war schön endlich mal jemanden lächeln zu sehen. Doch es hielt nicht lange an diese Gefühl des Glücks. In unseren Köpfen spuckte immer noch der Tot eines weiteren Freundes.

Ich entschied mich dafür etwas zu trinken, depressiv genug war ich dazu.

„Haben wir was zu trinken?" wollte ich wissen.

„Naja keine Ahnung ich werde mal nachsehen." sagte Phil und verschwand in der Küche.

Meine Versuche aufzustehen scheiterten kläglich. Erst beim fünften Anlauf, half mir Steffi hoch. Ich begab mich zum Fenster um mich etwas von der Situation abzulenken. Draußen hatte es wieder angefangen zu regnen und wie immer in Fäden. ES schien als ob sie alle zusammehn hingen und runter kamen, wie ein einzelner Strahl. Ich konnte auf der linken Seite unsere Autos finden. Es war ein wirklich trauriger Anblick. Auf der rechten Seite sah ich die Straße. Die Straße? Wieso fiel mir das nicht schon früher ein?

„Hey! Warum gehen wir nicht einfach hier weg und gehen in das kleine Dorf dau unten?"

Keiner sagte etwas, keine Regung. Dann erhellte sich das Gesicht von Clara.

„Stimmt! Aber wer geht da raus, bei dem Wetter?" fragte sie nach.

Sie hatte Recht. Draußen regnete es unablässig. Überall waren schlammige Pfützen.

„Naja, wenn keiner von euch geht geh ich. Mir ist mein Leben wichtiger als meine Frisur oder meine Kleidung!" sagte ich entschlossen.

„Kunststück!" sagte Kai und stand grinsend vom Sofa auf. Anscheinend hatte meine Wörter die richtige Wirkung erzielt.

„Na dann lasst uns gehen!" sagte ich und zog meine Schuhe wieder an.

Die anderen taten es mir gleich. Wir gingen vor die Tür, es war wirklich schlimm mit dem Wetter. Mein erster Schritt kam gleich zum stocken. Mein Schuh blieb im Schlamm stecken und ich hatte Mühe ihn da wieder rauszubekommen, ohne das ich ihn verlor. Meine weiteren Schritte waren nicht besser und die Mädels, Phil und Kai hatten die gleichen Schwierigkeiten aber sie waren wenigstens so klug und liefen in meinen Spuren. Ich war wieder der Trottel der vorlaufen durfte.

Es wurde ein wenig besser als wir auf der Straße ankamen, zwar hatten wir jetzt nicht mehr mit dem Schlamm zu kämpfen aber mit den reißenden Wassermassen die vom Berg abwärts ins Tal flossen. Ich musste aufpassen das ich nicht ausrutschte, an den Seiten der Straße konnte es ziemlich weit runtergehen. Sehr weit sogar fiel mir auf. Doch diesmal hatten die anderen genausoviele Probleme wie ich und ich musste zugeben ein bisschen freute ich mich darüber...wie konnte ich mich darüber freuen wenn die anderen Probleme hatten? Doch diese Frage war mir im Grunde egal. Ich hatte mit mir selbst zu tun, es war schwer genug den Weg runter zu kommen und alle Knochen noch zu haben.

Ich hatte das Gefühl die Massen wurden immer mehr. Mit jedem Schritt wurde es schwerer.

Ungefähr 500 Meter weiter abwärts blieb ich stehen, einersetis konnte ich nicht mehr und andererseits konnte ich sehen das die Straße durch einen Erdrutsch blockiert war. Wir konnten unmöglich mit dem Auto daran vorbei, geschweige denn zu Fuß. Nur ein Fehlschritt und wir würden von den Erdmassen nach unten geschoben, die ehrlich gesagt jeden Moment so aussahen, als würden sie abrutschen und die Straße mitnehmen.

„Scheiße!"

Helén und ich stießen zusammen. Fassungslos hob sie den Kopf und starrte mich an. Sie konnte nichts sehen, da sie mit gesenktem Kopf gegangen war.

„Was'n los?" sie war kaum zu verstehen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen deutete ich mit dem Finger auf die Stelle mit dem Erdrutsch. Ungläubig guckte sie an die Stelle mit den Erdmassen, als ob sie durch bloße Willenskraft die Massen bewegen konnte. Die anderen kamen nur langsam zu uns hinzu und genauso wie Helén guckten sie an die Stelle die vielleicht unser Ende besiegelte.

„Kommando zurück!" rief ich zu Phil der gerade erst hinzu kam und gar nicht wusste was los war, doch als er die Erde sah kehrte er ohne ein Wort zu sagen um.

Es war unglaublig wir hatten auch einfach kein Glück gehabt, seit wir hier angekommen sind waren wir vom Pech verfolgt.

Der Rückweg stellte sich als erheblich schwieriger heraus als ich gedacht hatte. Wir mussten gegen das Wasser kämpfen und nicht den Halt verlieren, sonst könnten wir mit einem mal unten liegen.

Phil ging vorraus, mir war komisch, als ob gleich wieder etwas Schlimmes passieren würde. Und ich sollte Recht behalten. Philipp verlor das Gleichgewicht und rutschte mit dem linken Fuß aus. Jedoch kam er nicht vom Weg ab sondern ging mit dem Wasser mit. Unser aller Problem war jedoch, dass wir alle hinter ihm gegangen waren und so riss er einen nach den anderen um der dann gleichzeitig den nächsten mitnahm. Ich hatte wieder das Glück letzter zu sein. Für mich bekam der Spruch: „Die Letzten werden die Ersten sein" eine ganz neue Bedeutung. Und tatsächlich kam es dazu, dass Helén mich mitnahm. Ein bunter Haufen aus Menschen rutschte die gesamte Straße runter. Unaufhaltsam bewegten wir uns auf die Erdmasse zu die uns vorhin noch den Weg versperrte. Wir wurden nicht gebremst, im Gegenteil. Durch das abfließende Wasser wurden wir sogar noch beschleunigt. Ich konnte sehen wie sich die Erde rasch vergrößerte, wir kamen näher un das mit einem Mordstempo.

Der Aufprall tat ziemlich weh. Meine Füße bohrten sich in die Erde und an meinen Rücken prallte Helén, worauf ich kich mit dem ganzen Gesicht in der Erde vergrub. Jedes mal wenn ein neuer Körper hinzukam, bohrte sich mein gesamter Körper in die schlammige Erde. Ich konnte absolut nichts sehen und war vollkommen hilflos. Den anderen ging es ebenso. Durch die anströmenden Wassermengen wurden sie noch weiter gedrängelt. Philipp war der ertse den es den Abhang runterriss. Danach Clara, Steffi und Kai. Helén war ebenso wie ich schon in die Erde gedrückt worden. Ich bekam keine Luft mehr. Mich überkam Übelkeit als ich ständig den Geruch von schlammiger Erde genießen musste. Ich verlor schon wieder mein Bewusstsein.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam sah ich Heléns Gesicht über mir. Unter all den Ohnmachtsanfällen war dieses Erwachen mit Sicherheit die angenehmste. Die Überraschung und die Erleichterung waren ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch wir waren alleine. Die anderen waren verschwunden. Ich konnte mir schwer vorstellen, dass Helén die ganze Zeit auf mich aufgepasst hatte und die anderen schon nach Hause waren. Sie war definitiv die letzte die sowas für mich machen würde. Sie hatte noch nie frewillig etwas für mich gemacht.

„Wo sind die anderen?" fragte ich nach.

„Ich weiß es nicht ich bin auch erst vor zehn Minuten wach geworden. Und dann war hier schon keiner mehr. Ich hab dich gesehen, wie du da in der Erde gehangen hast und dann hab ich dir geholfen." sagte sie.

Ich stand auf und klopfte so gut es ging die Erde von meine Hose und meiner Jacke. Als ich mich umdrehte sah ich vor mir noch immer den hässlich Erdklumpen, der durch den Regen hart und zu einem großen Block Erde zusammengeschmolzen wurde. Ich fand am Straßenrand noch ein paar Spuren, Schleifspuren. Die anderen mussten da runter gerutscht sein. Als ich die Klippen runterschaute sah ich, dass sie zum Glück nicht allzu steil und tief war. Man konnte noch sehen wo sie lagen. Ich entschloss mich runter zu klettern und nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

„Kommst du mit?"

Zuerst sah sie unentschlossen aus, dann entschied sie sich dafür doch mitzukommen. Der Abstieg war gar nicht so schwer und wir schafften es schon nach kurzer Zeit unten anzukommen. Philipp lag mir am nächsten. Kai, Steffi und Clara lagen ein Stück weiter abwärts auf dem Gesicht. Philipp atmete schwach und seine Klamotten waren dreckig und zerrissen. Er hatte auch schon bessere Tage gesehen.

„Phil? Lebst du noch?" Ich bückte mich zu ihm runter und schüttelte ihn an der Schulter. Es dauerte zum Glück nicht lange und er wachte auf. Er sah ziemlich verwirrt aus, offensichtlich hatte er ein paar kleine Orientierungsprobleme. Geschweige denn sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Was, wo bin ich?" stammelte er daher.

„Etwas abseits der Straße, die wir runtergegangen waren." antwortete ich ihm.

Als er aufstand und an sich runterschaute, ließ er einen angeekelten Blick sehen. Ich ging weiter um die anderen ebenfalls aufzuwecken. Kai, Steffi und Clara hatten anfangs genauso große Probleme wie Philip, sich zu orientieren. Doch das legte sich bald wieder als ich ihnen erzählte, wieviel Glück sie eigentlich gehabt haten, dass sie noch am Leben waren.

„Na toll!" sagte Clara und schaute hoch auf die Straße.

„Wie kommen wir jetzt wieder hoch?"

Auch ich schaute wieder nach oben und in der Tat stellte sich das Hochklettern etwas schwieriger dar, als das Runterkommen. Ich bemerkte auch wieviel Glück Helén und ich hatten hier runter zu kommen. Der ganze Abhang war übersäht mit Felsen und Steinen die aus der Felswand ragten.

„Naja wir klettern einfach wieder hoch. Runter sind wir doch auch gekommen und genug Dinge zum Festhalten sind doch auch da!" antwortete ich und machte mich auf den Weg zur Felswand. Die Anderen starrten mir einfach nur hinterher und waren fassungslos.

Ich hatte einfach keinen Bock die Nacht im Wald zu verbringen und es dämmerte schon. Es war eigentlich gar nicht so schwierig wenn ich mich nur nicht ablenken ließe. Als ich oben angekommen war standen die Anderen immer noch unten und guckten zu mir hoch. Nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens stiegen sie mir auch hinterher. Für sie gestaltete es sich aber nicht so einfach wie für mich. Helén war mit die erste oben. Kai kam danach aber Phil, Steffi und Clara hatten sichtlich Probleme mit dem Klettern. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie oben waren, doch auch sie hatten es endgültig geschafft.

„Gut!" strahlte ich, „Gehen wir jetzt nach Hause?"

Keiner antwortete, sondern sie starrten mich alle mit einem bösen Blick an, als ob sich die Frage von selbst beantwortete. Der Weg nach oben war erschwerlich, weil es wirklich steil bergauf ging und wir keine Kraft mehr hatten durch das Klettern.

Es dauerte mindestens eine Stunde bis wir wieder bei unserer Hütte ankamen. Es konnten auch mehr sein oder weniger, ich hatte mein Zeitgefühl verloren. Die Sonne war schon unten und der Mond stand schon hoch am Himmel. Uns stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn und wir hatten alle Probleme uns auf den Beinen zu halten. Die Tür stellte sich deswegen als großes Hindernis heraus. Es dauerte etwas bis wir endlich begriffen wie man die Tür aufmachte. Ich lag mich gleich auf den Boden, ich war einfach zu schwach und zu faul mich auf das Sofa zu setzen.

„Oh Mann...was'n Trip!"

Ich dachte mir im Stillen, ob es wohl sehr weh tat wenn man stirbt?

Ich ging nach oben um zu duschen und mir ein paar neue Klamotten anzuziehen. Ich fühlte mich beobachtet und als ich oben ankam schlug mir der Geruch der Verwesung in die Nase. Ich schaute mich um, um herauszubekommen woher der Geruch kam. Am Ende des Ganges konnte man jemanden stehen sehen. Er war gegen das Fenster gelehnt, durch das ondlicht konnte man seine Silouette erkennen. Sein Kopf hing leblos von den Schultern. Ich ging näher heran und als ich erkannte wer es war schreckte ich einen Meter zurück.

Robin stand im Fenster und sein Kopf hing wie an Seilen von seinen Schultern herab. Ich stolperte weiter zurück und blieb an etwas hängen, was auf dem Boden lag. Ich schlug mit dem Kopf auf den Teppich auf und machte eine Rolle rückwärts, sodass ich auf dem Bauch zum erliegen kam. Als ich meinen Kopf hob, damit ich erkennen konnte was mir den Stein in den Weg legte, konnte ich Katja auf dem Boden sitzen sehen. Sie war wie Robin an die Wand gelehnt und auch ihr Kopf hing von den Schultern. So schnell ich konnte rannte ich durch den Gang in mein Zimmer. Ich schloss die Tür und lehnte mich an diese. Ich atmete fünfmal tief durch und entschloss den anderen zu sagen was hier los war.

Ich öffnete langsam die Tür und streckte meinen Kopf durch den Türspalt der durch das öffnen entstand. Doch da war nichts mehr. Der Gang war vollkommen leer. Kein Robin am Fenster und keine Katja auf dem Boden. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Jetzt war es soweit, ich war wahnsinnig geworden. Ich torkelte wieder zum Bett um mich auszuruhen. Mein Gesicht spiegelte sich im Spiegel an der Decke wieder, da fiel mir ein das ich Duschen gehen wollte.

Ich zog mich aus, ging ins Bad und öffnete den Duschhahn. Das war bisher das Beste was mir passieren konnte. Das Duschen ließ mich alles vergessen. Für einen kurzen Moment war ich nicht mehr im Harz, sondern wieder zuhause bei meiner Familie. Bei meinen Brüdern und meinem Paps. Was sie wohl gerade machten? Was würden sie machen wenn sie wüssten was hier mit uns geschieht?

Mein Leben war die Hölle!

Als ich fertig war mit Duschen zog ich mich wieder an und legte mich ins Bett. So lange ich wach war bemerkte ich niemanden wie er ins Zimmer kam.

Mein Traum war merkwürdig. Ich stand in meinem Zimmer, mein Bett war leer ich musste gerade erst aufgestanden sein. Aber wieso hielt ich in der Hand ein Messer? Plötzlich bewegte sich mein Körper in Richtung Tür. Ich öffnte sie und trat raus in den Gang. Irgendetwas hatte von mir Besitz ergriffen ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, was hier mit mir geschah. Ich ging den Gang hinunter in das Zimmer von Steffi. Langsam und vorsichtig öffnete ich auch diese Tür um sie nicht aufzuwecken. Als ich sie ansah spürte ich puren Hass in mir aufkommen. Meine Hand schloss sich noch fester um den Griff des Messers und der Griff bohrte sich langsam in mein Fleisch. Ich trat an die Bettkante und mit jedem Schritt vergrößerte sich die Wut auf sie. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wieso ich so sauer auf sie war, ich wusste nur, dass sie jetzt sterben musste. Ich, nein besser mein Körper, hob das Messer und starrte sie mit hervorgequolenen Augen an. Ohne Gnade stoß ich ihr durch die Brust mitten ins Herz. Sie bäumte sich auf und versuchte zu schreien, doch sie konnte es nicht mehr ihre Kraft war schon versiegt als sie mitbekam was mit ihr geschah. Sie fiel wieder in ihr Bett und starte vor Schreck und Furcht an die Decke. Ohne jegliches Gefühl machte ich kehrt und ging wieder raus auf den Gang. Eine Tür weiter schlief Philipp. Mein Körper bewegte sich auch wieder auf diese Tür zu und öffnete sie. Auch Philipp schlief seelenruhig in seinem Bett. Wieder war da der schreckliche Hass auf diese Person. Wieso? Mein Körper bewegte sich auch diesmal wieder an die Bettkante und hob das Messer. Doch diesmal war mein Körper nicht mit einem Stich zufrieden. Wieder und wieder schlug ich auf den schon toten Körper ein und mit jedem mal spritzte das Blut aus seinem Hals heraus. Die noch warme Flüssigkeit besudelte meinen Körper und meine Unterhose.

Ende Kapitel 6

Kapitel 7: Neogenesis

Ich schreckte aus dem Bett und flog zur Seite runter auf den Teppich. Ein guter Start in den Tag, dachte ich mir. Als ich wieder vollkommen bei Sinnen war konnte ich hören wieso ich wach war. Jemand hatte geschrien, ich wusste nicht wer und wieso aber jemand hatte geschrien. Ich ging sofort aus dem Zimmer und konnte Clara auf dem Gang stehen sehen. Fassungslos schaute sie in Steffis Zimmer hinein. Ich ging um sie herum und lugte in den Raum. Wie Jesus an das Kreuz genagelt lag sie auf ihrem Bett. Ihr Bettlaken war blutgetränkt und der Fußboden war über und über mit der roten Flüssigkeit benetzt.

„Was ist..." Kai stand in der Tür und drehte sich gleich wieder weg. Ich hatte das doch nur geträumt, oder nicht? Voller Vorahnung lief ich in das Zimmer von Philipp. Hätte ich es doch nie getan. Der ganze Raum war voll mit Blut. Es klebte sogar an der Decke. Mein leerer Magen rebellierte und stieß all das raus was noch drinn war. Wie konnte das sein? Hatte ich jetzt schon Träume von dem was passieren würde? Konnte ich in die Gedanken des Mörders gucken? Ich stütze mich auf meinen Knien ab und da bemerkte ich es zum erstenmal. Meine Unterhose war blutrot und an meinem Oberkörper klebte ebenfalls Blut.

„was den? Bei Robin hast du doch auch nicht gekotzt!"

Hastig drehte ich mich um. Die Tür war geschlossen und das Wesen stand in der Tür, den Kopf gesenkt, sodass der Hut ihn verdeckte.

„Nein! Nein! Das kann nich sein!" stammelte ich. Die pure Angst stand in meinem Gesicht.

„Und ob. Du hast sie alle getötet! Robin, Katja, Phil und die arme Steffi. Hilflos war sie. Als ich wir töteten. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich gar nichts davon mitbekommen. Und der Philipp erst. Meine Güte. Aber was du dir für Robin ausgedacht hattest war wirklich genial!" es redete zu mir als ob es mich schon jahrelang kannte.

„Nein! Du warst es! Ich kann..."

„Du kannst nicht? Erinnerst du dich nicht? Jedesmal als du ohnmächtig warst? Zum Beispiel Katja! Wir waren schon einmal hier und hattest einen Zettel ins Bad gelegt, dass derjenige sich mit dir im Wald treffen sollte. Und die arme Katja war die erste."

Mir fehlten die Worte, war es wahr was es da sprach?

„Wer bist du?"

„Ich? Ich bin du! Du hast mich erschaffen! Das musst du doch noch wissen. Nein? Ich bin enttäuscht"

„Nein...Wie?"

Wie konnte ich etwas derart Böses schaffen? Mir drehte der Kopf und ich war kurz davor umzufallen. Dann kam es auf mich zu und beugte sich zu mir. Sein gesicht war jetzt ganz nah dem meinem und da konnte ich es zum ertsenmal sehen. Das Gesicht was ich da sah, dass war meins.

„Genug der Fragen, es wird Zeit, dass wir es vollenden!"

Ende Kapitel 7

Kapitel 8: Der Neue im Bunde

Ich schrie laut auf, sank auf den Boden und ließ es passieren, ich konnte mich nicht wehren.

Helén, Kai und Clara stand noch immer im Gang als ich wieder aus der Tür kam. Ich war gekleidet wie das Wesen, an meiner linken Hand der sensenartige Handschuh, mit dem Robin aufgespießt wurde, einen langen Mantel der auf dem Boden schleifte und der Hut mit dem ich mein Gesicht verdecken konnte. Als die drei mich sahen, standen sie für die erste Zeit ratlos im Gang und starrten mich an. Als ihnen klar wurde, dass sie in großer Gefahr waren liefen sie nacheinander die Treppe hinunter, Kai als letzter. Langsam bewegte ich mich auf die Treppe zu und konnte sehen wie sie sich in der Küche verschanzten. Ich wusste das sie keine Chance hatten und ließ mir Zeit, damit ich mir ausdenken konnte wie sie am besten sterben könnten. Als ich an der Tür ankam, war in der Küche nichts zu hören aber ein Windzug drang durch den Türspalt. Ich wurde wütend und zerschlug die Tür. Das Holz splitterte und flog durch die Küche. Es war wirklich keiner mehr da. Anstatt einer vollen Küche sah ich ein offenes Fenster, die Gardinen wehten leicht in der Brise die von draußen hereinkam.

„Mist." meine Stimme war tief und ohne jegliches Gefühl.

Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer um von da aus nach draußen zu kommen. Als ich in der Eingangstür stand, war mir als ob es Tag war, ich konnte wirklich weit sehen. So entdeckte ich auch Kai und die Mädels wie sie durch die Bäume vor mir davon liefen. Ich mochte das Gefühl der Macht, welches mich durchfloss. Ich mochte es, dass sie panische Angst vor mir hatten. Ich rannte los um sie einzuholen. Mein ganzer Körper war vollkommen auf Höchstleistung gestellt ich rannte so schnell wie ich noch nie gerannt war. Und bald konnte ich Kai einholen. Sie hatten sich verloren.Kai war alleine und vollkommen ohne Schutz, er war mir ausgeliefert.

„So allein Kai?"

Panisch blickte er sich um. Der Angstschweiß lief ihm das Gesicht runter und er zitterte. Er hatte schrecklich Angst vor dem was ihm blühte.

„Was willst du?" schrie er in die planlos umher. Er konnte nichts sehen, für ihn war es die dunkelste Nacht.

Ich wollte ihm keine Antwort geben, er sollte die Antwort nicht erfahren. Ich rannte wieder los. Diemal auf ihn zu. Ich schlug ihn in die Magengrube und er flog drei Meter weit, bis er schmerzhaft gegen einen Baum aufschlug. Ich ging langsam vor ihn und baute mich vor ihm auf. Ich verschrnöte meine Arme und wartete darauf, dass er wieder aufstand. Das dauerte mir zu lange. Ich rammte ihm meine rechte Hand in den Magen und hob ihn hoch. Ich hielt meinen Kopf gesenkt, sodass der Hut meine Gesicht versteckte.

Mit schmerverzerrtem Gesicht starrte er mich an. Sein Blut, welches aus seinem Magen kam lief mir den Arm runter. Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf damit er mich erkennen sollte. Man sollte doch immer seinen besten Freund noch einmal sehen bevor man starb. Diese Gelegenheit wollte ich ihm geben.

„Was zum...?" zornig starrte er mir ins Gesicht, gleichzeitig war er verwirrt mich zu sehen.

Ich ließ ihn nich weitereden sondern schlug ihn mit meiner linken Hand gegen die Seite. Er flog wieder durch die Luft und kam auf dem Boden auf. Ich drehte meinen Kpf zu ihm und schaute ihn mir noch einmal an. Dann setzte ich zum Sprung an und landete, mit meinem rechten Fuß ausgestreckt, direkt auf seinem Hals. Lautes Schreien und irgendwo in der Ferne drehten sich zwei Köpfe zu uns, danach war nichts mehr. Kai war tot. Blieben nur noch zwei dachte ich bei mir und hob Kai hoch. Er sollte nicht alleine sein in seinem Tod und so entschloss ich mich ihn hoch zum Turm zu bringen.

Der Turm stand wie immer majestätisch auf dem einsamen Hügel, unheilbeschwörend aber majestätisch. Kai lag auf meinen Schultern sein Gewicht bemerkte ich kaum. Wieder sprach ich die Formel und ging durch die Wand. Das helle Licht blendete mich zuerst, doch ich hatte keine Probleme mich zurecht zufinden. Im Keller roch es unglaublig nach Zerfall und Schimmel. Die hohe Luftfeuchte ließ die Leichen nicht zerfallen. Man konnte noch die kleinsten Merkmale erkennen.

Ich legte Kai neben Katja und betrachtete mein Werk. Doch zwei waren immernoch offen und eine von beiden sollte schrecklich leiden!

Doch bevor ich das machen konnte musste ich noch enmal in mein Zimmer gehen.

Helén und Clara liefen immer tiefer in den Wald ohne zu wissen wohin. Die Tatsache das diese Ding eben vier ihrer besten Freunde getötet hatte, ließ sie blind in ihr Verderben laufen.

Im Wlad war es nun still, keine Grille oder etwas in der Art, dass irgendein nächtliches Geräusch erzeugen konnte. Nur ihre Schritte hallten zwischen den Bäumen wider und der Wind zerrte an den Blättern. Irgendwann ging den beiden die Puste aus und sie hielten hinter einem großen Baum an.

Heléns Haare kreuselten sich von ihrem Kopf weg, sodass sie aussah als hätte sie in eine Steckdose gefasst. Clara hielt sich den Bauch und keuchte schwer. Keiner der beiden sagte ein wort, sie hatten zu viel Angst, dass sie jemand hören könnte. Diese Stille wirkte bedrohlich und unheimlich. Ob sie der Mörder überhaupt verfolgte?

„Schöner Urlaub..." fing Clara an.

„Jaha.Echt toll"

Beide fingen leise an zu lachen. So unheimlich die Situation auch sein mochte, der Humor war immer noch vorhanden.

„Na, wie geht's jetzt weiter?"

Beide schauten sich an, verständlicherweise gab keine von beiden eine Antwort. Wieso auch, sie waren in einer vollkommen fremden Gegend und die Handys funktionierten nicht. Wo sollten sie denn hin? Es war hoffnungslos. Das einzigeworauf sie hoffen konntenwar, dass sich irgendwann jemand auf die suche nach ihnen begab. Doch das konnte dauern, sehr lange sogar.

„Es war echt schön mit euch." fing Clara an zu reden, nur um sich zu erleichtern und abzulenken.

„Ja das wars!" antwortete Helén. Und in ihren Köpfen liefen ihre gesamten Erinnerungen ab, die sie gesammelt hatten als wir alle noch zusammen waren.

„Wenn ich hier rauskomme, schwör ich dir schreib ich ein Buch darüber!" lachte Helén kurz auf.

„Ja mach das!"

„Glaubst du wir finden zurück zum Haus?" fragte Clara.

„Ich weiß nicht ob das so gut ist, vielleicht hängt der Typ da ja rum."

„Stimmt ja" sagte Clara erschöpft. Alle guten Ideen die sie sonst so hatte wollten einfach nicht komen. Wieder saßen sie nur da uns schauten in die Dinkelheit hinaus. Immer noch wehte der Wind ziemlich stark an den Blättern und an ihren Haaren. Doch der Wind brachte noch etwas, ein leises Rufen von irgendwo her.

„Hörst du das?" fragte Helén leise

„Nein was denn?"

„Na hör doch mal hin...da wieder, hörst du's?"

Beide spitzten ihr Ohren um zu hören was Helén meinte. Und da war wirklich ein Rufen.

„Ist das Max?"

„Wie denn? Der liegt doch in Philipp's Zimmer"

„Helén! Clara! Seid ihr hier irgendwo?" Max rief wirklich und es klang verzweifelt und hilflos.

„Doch er ist es! Wie geht das denn?" Helén stand auf und guckte vorsichtig um den Baum herum. Sie konnte nur schemenhaft eine Gestalt wahrnehmen die durch den Nebel wanderte, der sich in den letzten Minuten sehr schnell gebildet hatte. Max rief noch immer umher.

Helén wusste nicht ob sie jetzt rufen oder ihn lieber rankommen lassen sollte. Sie duckte sich wieder hinter den Baum und guckte Clara an.

„Was jetzt? Wenn wir rufen könnte es passieren das der Typ zu uns kommt." flüsterte sie.

„Na wie der hier umruft hat der uns eh schon gehört" sagte sie, stand auf und ging um den Baum herum.

„Hier drüben!"

Wunderbar, dachte ich mir insgeheim, sie waren darauf reingefallen. Endlich war die Zeit gekommen. Langsam ging ich auf die beiden zu. Sie saßen ängstlich und zusammengekauert auf dem nasskalten Boden. Ihre Sachen waren durchnässt und sie zitterten vor Kälte.

„Warum sitz ihr denn hier rum?" fragte ich.

„Na, weil wir uns verstecken!" sagte Clara ärgerlich.

„Und warum sitzt ihr nicht im Haus rum? Da isses doch wärmer!"

„Scherzkeks! Was glaubst du wo wir herkommen? Kai haben wir auch noch verloren!" sagte Helén

„Kai ist tot"

Das hatten sie nicht gewusst, wie auch feige sind sie weggelaufen und haben ihn im Stich gelassen. Auch dafür sollte sie büßen! Wieder stieg Hass in mir auf. Ich hatte eine unglaubliche Lust sie leiden zu sehen. Nicht jetzt, dafür war es zu früh, dass wusste ich. Aber noch heute Abend sollte es passieren.

„Was..Woher weißt..." stammelte Clara.

„Ich hab es gesehen. Ich bin kurz nach euch aus dem Haus raus und bin Kai gefolgt, doch dann hab ich ihn verloren. Dann war nicht weit entfernt eine Stimme zu hören, der ich dann gefolgt bin. Dann flog Kai vor meine Füße, da war er schon tot. Ich hab mich dann hinter einem Baum versteckt. Das Vieh ist dann mit Kai wieder zu dem Turm gelaufen." sagte ich, ohne auch nur jegliches Gefühl zu empfinden.

„Wir können also wieder ins Haus zurück."

Die beiden schauten sich an, es sah so aus als ob es ihnen wirklich leid tat Kai alleine zu lassen. Doch jetzt war es zu spät. Sie sollte dafür bezahlen.

„Na gut! Weißt du wo's langgeht?"

„Na ungefähr in die Richtung." Ich konnte ihnen nicht genau sagen wo es lang geht, dass wäre zu auffällig. In Wahrheit sah ich das Haus klar und deutlich, es war gar nicht soweit weg wie sie es dachten.

„Los kommt schon!" sagte ich und ging vorraus.

End Kapitel 8

Kapitel 9: Das Haus

Helén und Clara stolperten ein paar mal über die Äste, die der Winde von den Bäumen gerissen hatte. Ich blieb jedoch nicht stehen, sodass sie Schwierigkeiten hatten mir zu folgen. Ich hatte bald das Haus erreicht, jedoch kamen die beiden erst ein paar Minuten nach mir an. Wir gingn wieder ins Haus. Hier konnten sie mir nicht entkommen. Ich setzte mich auf die Couch und beobachtete wie die beiden in die Küche gingen und einen prüfenden Blick hineinwarfen.

„Ich hab euch doch gesagt es ist nicht hier" meldete ich mich zu Wort, „Warum wollt ihr mir das nicht glauben?"

Clara kam aus der Küche raus und stellte sich hinter mich.

„Wie kannst du hier so ruhig sitzen bleiben?"

„Ich hab doch gesehen wie es verschwunden ist." sagte ich ruhig und gelassen. Sie wussten ja nicht wie ihnen noch geschehen sollte.

Clara ging wieder in die Küche zu Helén, nicht ohne mir einen strengen Blick zuzuwerfen. Ich konnte die beiden tuscheln hören. Eigentlich interressierte es mich nicht was sie erzählten, trotzdem stand ich auf und ging zu ihnen.

„Na?" Ich schaute sie direkt an, „Was is jetzt?"

Beide schauten mich an. Sie hatten keine Ahnung.

Ich ging zum Messerblock und nahm mir eines daraus. Es waren noch zwei Messer da. Robin ließ seines in der Schlucht liegen als ich ihn getötet hatte. Langsam ließ ich das Messer zwischen meinen Händen wandern, meinen Blick zwischen beiden ebenfalls. Nacheinander schaute ich sie an. Sie starrten mit großen, glasigen Augen auf das Messer in meiner Hand.

„Was soll das?" fragte Helén mich. Sie hatte nicht laut gesprochen, eher geflüstert.

„Was glaubst was das wird?" fragte ich unverwand zurück. Mein Blick konzentrierte sich auf Clara, mein Blick verfinsterte sich und ich holte mit dem Messer aus. Ich warf es nach ihr.

Es verfehlte sie nur knapp am Ohr und flog gegen die Wand, in der das Messer stecken blieb. Vor Schock fiel sie über den Stuhl der hinter ihr stand. Helén war mit ihrer Reaktion etwas schneller und stieß mich zur Seite, half Clara hoch und beide rannten aus der Küche. Ich wusste,dass sie aus dem Haus wollten aber das war nun unmöglich. Ich hatte die Tür abgeschlossen und der Schlüssel war in meiner Hosentasche. Sie konnten also nicht weit kommen. Ich ging raus aus der Küche und schaute mich zuerst im Wohnzimmer um.

„Hey! Kommt raus! Ich habe keinen Bock auf solche Spielchen, ihr habt sowieso keine Chance!" Wieder spielte ich mit dem Messer in meiner Hand. Ein leises Knarren verriet mir dann, dass sie auf der Treppe waren. Sie wollten sich oben verschanzen. Ich ging langsam auf die Treppe zu, ich konnte einen kurzen Blick auf die beiden werfen, bevor sie im Zimmer von Kai verschwanden. Mit jedem Schritt den ich auf die Treppe setzte wurde das Knarren lauter. Ich blieb vor der Tür stehen. Ich nahm mein Messer in die linke Hand und fuhr langsam damit über die Tür. Ich wollte sie nervös mahen. Wieder kam in mir das unglaubliche Gefühl der Macht hoch.

Clara und Helén standen völlig ratlos im Zimmer von Kai. Sie waren völlig verwundert von der plötzlichen Reaktion von Max. War er es der die anderen umgebracht hatte? Clara schaute sich hastig im Zimmer nach irgendeiner Waffe um. Doch das einzige was sie fand war ein Stuhl.

„Hilf mir mal!" sagte sie und ging auf den Stuhl los. Sie legte ihn auf die Seite und trat auf das Stuhlbein, in der Hoffnung, dass es abbrach und ihr als Schläger dienen könnte. In der tat splitterte das Holzbein ab. Helén tat es ihr gleich und brach auch sich ein Holzbein ab. Dann stellten sie sich neben die Tür und warteten auf Max.

Ich stand vor der Tür und konnte etwas brechen hören. Was immer sie vorhatten es konnte nicht klappen. Ich stellte mich breitbeinig vor die Tür und hob meinen rechten Arm. Dann zerschlug ich mit einem einzigen Hieb die Tür und die Splitter flogen durch das Zimmer. Ich konnte sie aber nirgends finden. Verwundert ging ich in die Mitte des Raumes und vergaß mich umzuschauen.

Clara gab Helén ein Zeichen und beide sprangen von hinten auf Max zu. Gleichzeitig schlugen sie mit dem Holzbein auf ihn ein. Ein leises Stöhnen durchfuhr den Raum und Max sank zu Boden. Clara und Helén standen fassunglos da und schauten abwechselnd auf den Bewusstlosen und auf sich. Und bevor sie irgendetwas überlegen konnten rannten sie beide aus dem Zimmer. Helén ging in die Küche und nahm sich das letzte Messer aus dem Block herraus. Clara lief an die Haustür und rüttelte an der Klinke, doch es tat sich nichts. Sie nahm einen Stuhl, und warf ihn gegen das Fenster. Es tat sich nichts. Das Fenster hatte nicht mal einen Kratzer abbekommen.

„Scheiße!" fluchte sie und ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Dort wartete Helén auf sie.

Das Knarzen verriet, dass Max schon wieder auf den Beinen war und sie suchte. Wieder wurde mit jedem Schritt das Knarzen lauter. Dann erschien er auf der Treppe. Clara und Helén stockte der Atem. Max hatte wieder einen langen Mantel und den Hut angezogen. In der rechten Hand hielt er das Messer fest umklammert. Er stampfte wütend mit den Füßen. Langsam konnte man das Holz splittern hören. Dann blieb er auf der Treppe stehen und sah sich um. Clara und Helén sahen verwirrt zurück. Langsam hob Max den Kopf. Dann passierte etwas Unglaubliches. Die Treppe gab nach. Das Holz der Treppe splitterte unter seinen Füßen und gab ein Loch frei, in welches Max fiel. Er war erschrocken und ließ das Messer aus der Hand fallen. Das Messer fiel auf den Boden und rutschte durch das Zimmer.

Max war durch die Treppe verschwunden und kam auch nicht mehr hoch. Ungläbig starrten die Mädchen auf die Stelle an der Max grad noch stand und jetzt ein großes Loch im Boden klaffte.

„Ha..hast du d..d..das gesehen?" stammelte Clara

Helén nickte mit dem Kopf und schritt langsam auf das Loch zu. Vorsichtig reckte sie den Kopf über das Loch. Doch was sie da sah wollte sie nicht recht glauebn. Unter der Treppe war ein Gang gewesen, der vom Haus wegführte. Doch das schrecklichste war, dass von Max jede Spur fehlte. Es war kein Blut zu sehen, nicht mal ein Fetzen seines Mantels hing an den Splittern der Treppe.

Clara hob das Messer vom Boden und schaute hoch zu Helén.  
„Und? Was is?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Helén drehte sich um und sagte leise „Nichts! Er ist nicht da."

etzt trat auch Clara an das Loch in der Treppe und starrte fassungslos in das Loch hinein. Sie schaute sich ein letztesmal um und sagte dann:

„Kommst du mit?"

Helén starrte mit leeren Blick zurück.

„Bist du irre?"

„Nein, er hat doch auch keine Waffer mehr! Und wir haben zwei Messer! Außerdem hat er noch was gut bei mir" und so stieg sie in den Gang hinuter. Helén ließ ihr einen kleinen Vorsprung, dann kam auch sie hinterher.

Der Gang war feucht und es roch überall nach Fäule. An der decke hing Moos hinunter und Spinnenweben waren in den Ecken gebildet worden. Der Gang schien schon lange nicht benutzt worden zu sein. Es kam ihnen vor wie einen Ewigkeit, als sie den Gang entlang liefen. Bald tata sich vor ihnen eine offene Tür auf, die in einen aum führte, der so verwinkelt war, dass amn sich in ihm verlaufen konnte. An jeder Wand waren Türen, die in andere Räume führten. Clara ging in den weitläufigen Gang hinein und schaute sich um. Helén stand noch immer in der Tür und konnte sich vor angst kaum bewegen. Clara ging nun wiedr zu ihr rüber.

„Der kann überall sein! Lass uns abhauen!" flehte sie sie an.

„Und wohin? Du hast doch gesehen, dass er uns immer wieder findet! Wir bringen das jetzt zuende!" schrie sie verzweifelt zurück. Die Tränen standen ihr in den Augen, aus welchen der pure Hass sich widerspiegelte. Helén war gleichzeitig wütend und verzweifelt, sie wusste, dass es ein Himmelfahrtskommando war.

Clara drehte sich um und schaute wieder in die Finsterniss hinein, die sie zu verschlingen drohte. Sie lies den Blick wandern, in der Hoffnung, dass sie einen Lichtschalter fand. Sie fand einen, doch das Licht war keine wirklich große Hilfe gewesen. Es schimmerte nun schwach orange im Keller doch weiter hinten verschwand das Licht wieder in der Finsternis. Sie ging ein paar Schritte in den Keller hinein, an die erste Tür die sie sah. Sie stellte sich direkt vor die Tür und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Der Raum war leer und nicht besonders groß. Helén ging an die gegenüberliegende Tür und tat es Clara gleich. Dieser Raum war etwas größer und es stand ein Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Das Licht reichte nicht völlig in den Raum hinein aber sie hatte zuviel Angst auszuprobieren ob Max in dem Zimmer war. Sie drehte sich wieder um und suchte Clara, die schon wieder zwei Türen weiter war. Da spürte sie es zum ersten mal. Er beobachtete sie. Sie konnte nicht sagen woher aber sie wusste, dass er sie beobachtete. Dann vernahm sie am Ende des Ganges einen Schatten der sich bewegte.

Die Tür schlug zu und Helén und Clara fuhren zusammen.voller Panik schauten sie sich an. Dann schreiteten sie mit großen, vorsichtigen Schritten zu der Tür. Clara blieb stehen und öffnete hastig die Tür. Völlige Dunkelheit, kam aus dem Raum heraus. Das Licht war hier hinten so schwach, dass es verschluckt wurde. Schnell sprang Clra zur Seite um sich zu schützen. Sie blieb eine Weils so stehen. Zu ihrem Glück tat sich nichts. Keine herausfliegenden Messer oder sonst irgendwas. Sie atmeteten tief durch und gingen in den Raum hinein.

Bald fiel ihnen auf, dass der Keller größer war als sie gedacht hatten. Wieder streckte sich ein großer Raum vor ihnen aus. Helén ging als erste mit dem Messer fest in ihrer Hand in die Dunkelheit. Sie schloss ihre Augen, damit sie sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen konnten. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, konnte sie ihren augen kaum trauen. Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein Raum, der voll mit Leichen war. Alle fein säuberlich an die Wang gestellt, starrten sie voller Furcht in den Gang. Das merkwürige war, dass die Verwesung noch nicht eingesetzt hatte. So wie sie gekleidet waren mussten sie hundert Jahre alt sein. Sie waren im Keller des Turmes der sich über ihnen befand. Der Turm und der Keller mussten zusammen gehören.

Clara trat neben sie.

„Können wir jetzt gehen? Mir ist schlecht!" flüsterte sie.

„Ja! Gehen wir. Schnell!" antwortete Helén und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.

Die Tür, durch die sie gekommen waren schlug zu und Max stand ihm Türrahmen, den Kopf gesenkt. Clara und Helén erstarrten vor Schreck. Ihr Hände zitterten, doch sie ließen die Messer nicht fallen. Im Gegenteil, sie hielten sie nur noch fester.

„Na? Gefällt euch meine Sammlung?" Max hob den Kopf und schaute sie an. Der totale Wahnsinn hatte sich in sein Gesicht eingebrannt.

„Fühlt ihr euch sicher mit den Messern? Gut, dann wird es lustiger" flüsterte er düster. Dann sprang er auf Clara zu und rammte sie mit der Schulter. Clara schrie auf und flog den Gang entlang. Sie landete auf dem Rücken und kratzte sich auf dem Boden ihren Pullover auf. Helén hatte mehr Glück sie konnte sich ducken, als er nach ihr ausholte und streckte die Hand mit dem Messer nach ihm aus. Sie verfehlte ihn nur knapp an der Ferse. Dann hob er sie hoch und warf sie genauso wie Clara durch den Gang. Er trat langsam an Clara heran, hob sie wieder hoch und warf sie gegen die Wand. Sie verfing sich mit den Haaren in den Fingern einer toten Frau und warf sie um. Wie Dominosteine fielen die Leichen auf die Seite. Max sah belustigt zu wie die Leichen umfielen, dann ging er auf Clara zu. Kurz vor ihr blieb er stehen. Helén konnte wieder aufstehen und warf sich ihm auf den Rücken. Sie stieß ihm mit dem Messer direkt zwischen die Schulterblätter. Max schrie laut auf und Helén ließ los. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und tastete mit der Linken auf seinem Rücken um das Messer aus der Wunde zu holen. Clara stand auf und ging mit Helén in die andere Richtung der Tür, aus der sie kamen. Sie rannten so schnell sie konnten den Gang entlang und warfen hin und wieder einen Blick nach hinten. Er folgte ihnen nicht, doch sie konnten noch hören wie er vor Schmerzen schrie. Je weiter sie in den Gang hineinliefen, desto weniger Leichen standen an den Wänden. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie zu einer Treppe gelangten, die nach oben führte. Clara stieg sie empor und rüttelte an der Falltür, doch es hatte keinen Nutzen. Die Falltür war fest verriegelt. Helén drehte sich um und horchte weiter in die Dunkelheit, um sich zu überzeugen, dass Max sich noch immer vor Schmerzen krümmte, doch es war nichts mehr zu hören. Panisch drehte sie sich um und schaute zu Clara hoch.

„Ich höre ihn nicht mehr! Komm schon!" sagte sie hastig und hielt Ausschau nach Versteckmöglichkeiten. Ihr Blick fiel auf die leeren Plätze an der Wand.

Mir brumte der Schädel als ich wieder aufstand und der Schmerz in meinem Rücken war so schnell wieder verflogen, wie er kam. Meine Füße trugen mich an das andere Ende des Ganges, in das ich die beiden laufen sah. Der Weg war beschwerlich und lang für mich, der Schmerz in meinem Kopf nahm rapide zu.

Am Ende des Ganges angekommen blieb ich verwundert stehen. Wo waren sie? Haben sie die Falltür aufbekommen? Ich stieg die Treppe hoch und öffnete die Falltür. In dem immer noch hell beleuchteten Raum war keine Spur von den Mädchen zu sehen. Ich stieg wieder runter in den Keller und schaute mich erneut um.  
„Wo seid ihr?" schrie ich durch den Gang. Der Ruf hallte noch viele Minuten nach. Wieder ging ich auf und ab und schaute durch die Reihen der Leichen. Ich fand sie nirgends. Ich blieb stehen, vielleicht waren sie ja hinter meinem Rücken weggelaufen. Ich ging zurück zur Tür und öffnete sie. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick Unsicherheit, die schnell wieder verflog, ging ich durch die Tür in den ersten Abschnitt des Keller zurück. Hinter mir fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Clara und Helén kamen unter dem Heuhaufen hervor, den sie in der Ecke gefunden hatten. Die drei Leichen die auf ihr lagen hatten sie in ihrer Panik gar nicht bemerkt.

„Boah, das war knapp!" sagte Helén und atmete tief durch.

„Joah. Und wo ist er jetzt hin?"

Helén scheute angestrengt in die Dunkelheit hinein. Sie konnte nicht erkennen ob jemand da war.

„Sicher wieder zruück ins Haus!" sagte sie leise.

„Toll! Wie kommen wir dann hier raus?" fragte Clara mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik.

Helén dachte kurz und angestrengt nach. Sie ließn wieder ihren Blick durch den Keller schweifen. Die Falltür war noch immer geschlossen.

„Moment mal! Hat er irgendwas an der Falltür gemacht? Sie ist doch von allein aufgegangen, ohne das er einen Schlüssel oder sowas benutzte, oder nich"

Clara sah sie an, sie hatte auch nicht gesehen ob er irgendas an der Falltür gemacht hatte. Nach einem kurzen Moment stand sie auf und ging wieder die Treppe hoch. Sie drückte fest gegen die Tür, doch sie bwegete sich keinen Millimeter weit von ihrer Position. Helén stellte sich neben Clara und versuchte ihr zu helfen. Beide pressten ihr ganzes Gewicht gegen die Falltür. Sie bewegte sich kaum merklich nach oben. Helén gab auf und drehte sich von der Tür weg. Ihr Herz raste und sie hatte keine Luft mehr. Dann drehte sie sich wieder um und schaute zu Clara die noch immer an der Tür drückte. Helén fasste sich ein Herz und ging zurück an die Tür. Wieder pressten beide mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür. Diesmal bewegte sie sich sogar. Sie drückten noch mehr, in der Hoffnung die Tür weit genung aufzubekommen. Der Schweiß lief ihnen den Nacken runter und beide atmeteten schwer, doch nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie es geschafft die schwere Holztür aufzustoßen. Das Licht, das nun durch die Öffnung flutete stahl ihnen die Sicht. Beide duckten sich, wie scheue Tiere, vom Licht weg und hielten ihre Augen. Sie brauchten eine Weile um sich wieder an das helle weiße Licht zu gewöhnen. Sie gingen langsam die Treppe weiter nach oben und gelangten in den Turm, der über dem Keller stand. Clara schaute nach oben und bemerkte, dass in diesem Turm nicht eine einzige Lampe war, die diesen Turm zum Leuchten bringen konnte. Sie sah auch keine Fenster durch die Lich kam. Der Turm war einfach nur hell. Die Wände waren weiß gestrichen und an der Decke hingen Spiegel. Außer den paar Sachen war der Turm leer gewesen.

„Siehst du irgendwo eine Tür?" fragte Helén.

Erst jetzt fiel Clara auf, dass der Turm nicht eine einzige Öffnung hatte, die nach draußen führte. Sie schaute besorgt rüber zu Helén, die ebenfalls ihren Blick erwiderte.

„Nee, nich wirklich" sagte sie. Doch das hate sie sich sparen können. Sie waren in einem Turm gefangen und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Max bemerkte, dass sie auch nicht mehr im Haus waren

Ende Kapitel 9

Kapitel 10: Das letzte Mal

Der Morgen war schnell angebrochen und die Sonne stand schon im Zenit, als die Mädels immernoch im Turm waren. Sie hatten in den letzten vier Sunden in ihm gehockt. Sie konnten einfach keinen Ausgang finden und sie hatten zu viel Angst wieder zurück zu gehen. Helén war schon am Durchdrehen und Clara hockte verstört in der Ecke und hatte ihre Knie in der Hand. Leicht wippte sie hin und her, von vorne nach hinten.

Zu ihrem Glück hatte sich Max schon lange nicht mehr blicken lassen und die beiden hatten eine halbwegs ruhige Nacht verbracht. Immer noch war das helle Licht im Turm präsent.

„Ich hab keinen Bock!" schrie Helén in die Luft. Sie starrte zu Clara und stellte fest, dass sie sie überhört hatte. Sie ging zu Clara hin und hielt sie fest. Verwirrt schaute Clara nach oben um zu sehen wer sie da in ihrem Wippen störte.

„Was'n?" fragte sie leicht benommen. Der Turm hatte keine gute Wirkung auf Clara gehabt und der Stress den sie hatte, war nun deutlich in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Unter ihren Augen hatten sich schon Tränensäcke gebildet und die Schminke war von den Angsttränen verlaufen. Und so wie Clara Helén anschaute, konnte das bei ihr nicht anders aussehen.

„Komm jetzt! Ich geh zurück!" sagte Helén und zerrte an Claras Arm. Doch die bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Und was wenn Max immer noch da rumläuft?" wieder fing sie an leise zu weinen. Sie ließ ihren Kopf in ihren Schoß fallen und fing an zu schluchzen.

„Er wird uns töten! Ich weiß es!" sie klang jetzt eindeutig verrückt. Ihre Augen verdrehten sich merkwürdig. Sie hatte einen panischen Blick und ihr Mund stand offen.

„Er wird uns kriegen!" sie schrie nun schon fast. Helén wich keinen Zentimeter von ihrer Seite.

„Katja, Steffi, Robin, Kai und Philipp hat er alle schon! Und wir sin die nächst'n" sie schrie mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht. Helén ging in die Knie und nahm Clara in den Arm. Leise fing Clara wieder an zu weinen. Sie hatte eindeutig zu viel von allem.

Helén schaute Clara zu wie sie sich ausweinte und musste fast schon mitheulen. Doch sie konnte sich halten. Ihr Blick ging zur Falltür, die noch immer einen Spalt weit offen stand, damit sie sie später wieder leichter öffnen konnten.

„Ist ja gut! Das wird schon wieder!" tröstete sie Clara so gut es im Moment ging. Nun musste auch sie weinen. Für zehn Minuten, hatten sie alles vergessen was um sie herum geschah und hielten sich in den Armen. Dann stand Helén auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, dann baute sie sich vor Clara auf.

„So genung jetzt! Ich hab keinen Bock hier rumzusitzen bis uns einer findet. Los komm wir gehen jetzt los. Wenn Max irgendwo da steht und auf uns wartet, dann schlagen wir ihn eben wieder um. Er ist ja auch nicht unsterblich. Na los." sagte sie und schaute mit erwartungsvollen Blick zu Clara. Die Worte waren vielleicht nicht tröstend aber sie schienen ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt zu haben, denn Clara stand auf und stellte sich neben Helén.

„Du hast Recht!" sagte sie und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Pullovers das Gesicht trocken. Beide gingen zur Falltür und hoben sie hoch. Es ging jetzt gleich beim ersten Anlauf und Helén und Clara schauten sich hoffnungsvoll an. Der Keller war muffig und roch immernoch nach Moder und Verwesung. Die Luftfeuchte in diesem Raum war ziemlich hoch. Die Leichen an der Wand zierten den Gang nicht unbedingt.

In diesem Gang hatte sich niemand angefunden, der ihnen gefährlich werden würde. Im zweiten Teil des Kellers war auch keiner mehr zu sehen. Sie gingen den Gang der zurück zum Haus führte entlang und gelangten wieder an das Loch in der Treppe. Clara half Helén hoch und sie schaute sich erst einmal sorgfältig im Haus um. Max war nicht zu sehen, nicht im Bad oder in den Zimmern oder in der Küche. Helén ging wieder zurück zu dem Loch und wollte Clara hochhelfen. Sie fasste ihre Hand und wollte sie hochheben, als Clara zurückgerissen wurde.

„Helééééén!" schrie sie als sie von Max zurück in die Dunkelheit gezogen wurde. Ohne Gnade wurde Clara auf dem Boden rumgeschliffen. Dann drehte Max sich um und hob Clara hoch. Er hielt ihr das Messer an den Hals und ging zurück an das Loch, damit Helén Clara noch ein letztes mal sehen konnte, bevor sie starb. Helén hockte noch immer am Loch und schaute, am Boden zerstört in das Nichts.

Dann bemerkte Helén den Schatten der sich aus dem Dunkel hervorhob. Sie stand auf in der Hoffnung, dass Clara Max umgerissen hatte. Doch diese Hoffnung wurde zerstört. Sie sah Max mit dem Messer an Claras Hals in das Licht treten.

„Lass sie los!" schrei sie ihn an.

Max reagierte nicht, sondern fing nur an hämisch zu grinsen.

„Ich dachte du wolltest deine beste Freundin noch einmal sehen, bevor du sie nie mehr wieder sehen kannst!"

„Nein!" schrei sie zurück.

Doch es war schon zu spät. Kurz bevor Helén wieder anfing zu schreien, hatte er Clara schon die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Das Blut schoss aus ihrem Hals und sie sackte wie ein Sack Kartoffeln auf den Boden des Ganges.

„Du Schwein!" schrei sie Max an. Helén rannte so schnell sie konnte zur Haustür und rüttelte an der Klinke. Jetzt ging die Tür wieder auf. Sie stürzte hinaus in den Wald. Die Tränen, die sie vergoss liefen ihr am Gesicht vorbei und glitten nach hinten weg. All ihre Freunde waren in diesen paar Tagen gestorben und der Mörder war ihr bester Freund. Verzweifelt lief sie immer tiefer in den Wald hinein,ohne zu wissen wo sie überhaupt war oder wo sie ankam. Diese Tage waren die schrecklichste, die sie je im Leben hatte.

Ich stand noch immer in der Küche und hatte das Messer mit dem ich eben Clara getötet hatte noch immer in der Hand. Das frische Blut tropfte noch von der Klinge, als ich gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster schaute. Meine Gedanken galten Helén. Ich überlegte mir was sie wohl gerade denkt. Mir war es im Prinzip aber eigentlich egal und so entschloss ich mich nun endgültig, es zuende zu bringen. Jetzt war die Zeit dafür gekommen, niemand konnte mich mehr aufhalten, in meinem Rachefeldzug.

Ende Kapitel 10

Kapitel 11: Die lebende Legende

Helén hatte hinter einem Stein Platz genommen und sich ausgeheult. Sie schaute nun gedankenverloren in den Wald hinein und fragte sich wo sie war. Ihre Augen wanderten durch die Bäume, die einen Gang ergeben. Sie stand auf und lief eine Weile durch die Gegend. Was sollte sie sonst tun? Sie Hatte keine Waffen oder Ähnliches gehabt, mit denen sie ihm etwas entgegensetzen könnte. Immer weiter lief sie durch die Bäume und dahcte über ihr Leben nach, dass sie bisher gehabt hatte.

Sie drehte sich um, als hinter ihr ein Ast knäckte. Max war nicht zu sehen. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, erlitt sie einen Schock, als sie fast gegen eine Hauswand gelaufen war. Es war eine Holzhütte, mit großen Holzbalken, die die Wand bildeten. Die kleinen Fenster waren in die Balken eingelassen und gewährten einen Einblick in das Innenleben des Hauses. Es musste einem Jäger gehören, denn überall an den Wänden waren Felle und die Köpfe von Tieren waren auch an die Wand genagelt. Eine Treppe führte an der Wand nach oben in das Schlafzimmer nahm sie an. Sie ging einmal um das haus herum und fand eine Tür die offen stand.

„Merkwürdig." murmelte sie und ging in das Haus hinein. Das Haus war sehr sauber und die Küche war gar nicht so schlecht eingerichtet wie man es erwartet hatte. Marmorplatten oder zumindest Imitate, zierten die Herdplatten und das Waschbecken. Helén stand im Wohnzimmer und schaute sich ziemlich gründlich um. In dem haus gab es noch einen kleinen Fernseher und ein Radio. Eine riesige Couch stand ein wenig von Fernseher entfernt. Zwar war ein geschmackloses Zebramuster daraus aber ansonsten schien sie recht bequem.

Sie ging die Treppe hoch in das Schlafzimmer und sah eine weitere Tür die geschlossen war. Im Schlafzimmer stand ein großes Bett mit Bärenfellen bedeckt, die als Decke dienen sollten. Ein großer Schrank war neben ein Fenster aufgestellt und auch hier stand ein kleiner Fernseher. Ein Bücherregal war an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Schrankes aufgebaut. Es sah zwar schief aus, aber es hielt eine große Anzahl an Büchern über Tiere und Pflanzen. Sie ging auf die geschlossen Tür zu, in der Hoffnung jemanden zu finden, der ihr helfen konnte.

„Hallo?" rief sie in Richtung Tür.  
„Ähm..Ich brauch ihre Hilfe." rief sie wieder an die Tür. Keine Antwort kam zurück. Sie ging an die Tür und berührte die Klinke. Die Tür ging fast wie von selber auf und Helén schoss sofort das Blut in das Gesicht, als sie sah was sich hinter der Tür befand. Ein Mann, halb nackt. Er rasierte sich gerade. Er sah zur ihr rüber und schnitt sich vor Überraschung mit dem Rasierer einen dicken Schnitt in die Wange.

Sofort drehte Helén sich wieder weg und starrte geradwegs auf das Bett.

„Das..ähh...tut mir echt leid!" sagte sie und die Schamesröte wollte einfach nicht aus ihrem Gesicht weichen.

Der Förster trat ruhig und gelassen aus dem Bad auf sie zu.

„Es muss ihnen doch nicht Leid tun." sagte er und lächelte sie an. Der Förster hatte kurz geschnittenes Haar. Es war braun und an den Spitzen blondiert. Er hatte eine Brille auf und sah sehr charmant und klug aus. Seine Körperhaltung war etwas krumm aber ansonsten war er ein ansehnlicher Typ.

„Ich war nur sehr überrascht in meinem haus jemanden außer mir zu finden." sagte er und immer noch lächelte er sie mit breitem Mund an. Es war fast ein Grinsen, fiel ihr auf.

„Ähhm...ich brauche Hilfe?" fragte sie leise.

„Echt? Wobei denn?" fragte er und sein Lächeln ging jetzt endgültig zu einem Grinsen über. „Haben sie sich verlaufen?"

„Ja das auch...!" sie konnte ihm nicht erzählen, was sie hier her trieb. Es war einfach zu verrückt, er würde ihr nicht glauben. Doch es sollte sich bald herausstellen, dass er glauben wird.

„Äh...Kaffee?" fragte er sie. Er grinste immernoch. „Und dabei können sie mir ja erzählen, was los ist." er ging zum Schrank und zog sich ein Hemd an, ging runter und machte die Kaffeemaschine an. Helén folgte ihm gehorsam nach unten in die Küche. Als sie einen Blick nach draußen warf, sah sie, dass es wieder zu Abend dämmerte. Wie konnte das sein? War es schon so spät gewesen?

Sie setzte sich auf die Couch die im Wohnzimmer stand und wartete auf ihren Kaffee. Nervös sah sich wieder im Zimmer um.

„Haben sie die alle geschossen?" fragte sie um die peinliche Stille zu übertönen.

„Na sicher! Ganz allein. Der Bär da war besonders schwer." sagte er und zeigte ihr den Bären, der über dem Fernseher hing.

„Toll." mehr fiel ihr nicht ein. Es war ihr unbehaglich gewesen heir zu sitzen. Sie sah wieder aus dem Fenster, um sich abzulenken und für einen winzigen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl Max an der Scheibe zu sehen. Sie schrie auf und der Förster schaute sie verwirrt an.

„Is was?" fragte er.

„Nein...Nein...alles...okay." stotterte sie.

Der Förster kam mit dem Kaffee und setzte sich mit auf die Couch, ganz nah an sie heran.  
„Also! Was ist nun los?" fragte er sie sichtlich neugierig. Wieder fing er an zu Lächeln. Wenn es beruhigend wirken sollte, musste er noch daran arbeiten.

Sie senkte ihren Kopf und schaute zum Teppich, der wie ihr auffiel nicht aus Tieren zusammengeflickt war, wie sie es vermutet hatte. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf wieder, als ob sie Kraft holen wollte und fing an die Geschichte zu erzählen. Der Förster lauschte gespannt und zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper als er die Geschichte hörte und die war in der Tat mit allen Einzelheiten erzählt worden.

„Hm..." war das einzige was ihm am Ender der Geschichte dazu einfiel.Sie sah ihn verwundert an. Nach alldem was ihr passiert war, war das einzige was er antworten konnte „hm"?

„Und? Was is jetzt?" drängelte sie.

„Nun ja...um ehrlich zu sein...kann ich dir nicht helfen. Niemand kann das." antwortet er entschieden.

„Und wieso nich?" fragte sie nervös.

„Nun ja. Wir, also nicht ich sondern mein Großvater, hatten das Problem schon einmal. Vor ein paar hundert Jahren war das. Was mir mein Vater erzählt hatte klang genauso." sagte er während er sich vorbeugte. Dann senkte er seine Stimme und fuhr fort. „Du musst wissen, dass auf dem Ort ein Fluch lastet. Alle hundert Jahre oder so ähnlich kommt das Böse aus seinem Turm da oben, den du erwähnt hattest, und sucht einen Wirt, der dann alle die mit ihr oder ihm in Verbindung stehen tötet. Es kann erst wieder weg wenn alle tot sind. Oder bis jemand den Wirt tötet, in diesem Fall müssten sie ihren Freund töten. Er kann übrigens nur von dem getötet werden, den der Wirt am meisten mochte. Das hat bisher aber niemand geschafft. Naja auf jeden Fall bringt es die Leichen dann in seinen Turm. So wird es auf jeden Fall erzählt. Ich habe das nie gelaubt und immer gedacht mein Vater würde mir das erzählen, nur damit ich Respekt vor dem Wald hab oder so" dann fing er an zu Lachen. So sehr, dass er sich den Bauch halten musste und man seine gelben Zähne sehen konnte. Er fing sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder. Dann fing er wieder an zu reden.

„Und ich glaube, dass was du mir hier erzählst, ist auch nur erfunden. Das hast du vielleicht nur geträumt oder so." er grinste wieder.

„Das war kein Traum! Er hat meine besten Freunde getötet." sagte sie aufgebracht. Ihr Finger zappelten nervös.

„Ja, sicher. Hab ich ihnen schon erzählt, wer das Böse sein soll?" sagte er und grinste noch breiter.

„Son alter Magier. Der lebte hier in so einer Hütte allein im Wald. Die steht sogar noch." wieder fing er an zu lachen. „Den Alten haben sie verbrannt, als sie ihn gefunden hatten. Seine Seele soll dann in den Wald geflohen sein, da spuckt sie jetzt rum." Er fand das ziemlich komisch und fing wieder laut an zu lachen. Es klang fast wie ein Wiehern. Er konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören.

Helén war rasend geworden vor Wut. Sie konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen was für ein Arschloch der Förster war.

Dann hörten sie oben etwas scheppern und beide hörten angestrengt hin. Der Förtser hatte seine Augen zugekniffen und stand auf. Es schepperte wieder.

„Er ist hier" flüsterte Helén  
Er schenkte ihr einen strengen Blick, ging zum Fernseher und holte von unten eine Schrotflinte hoch. Dann lief er vorsichtig zum Treppenansatz.

„Hallo?" rief er nach oben. „Wer ist da?"

Er nahm die erste Stufe und wieder fiel irgendetwas krachend auf den Boden. Der Förster nahm jetzt zwei Treppen auf einmal und gelangte oben an. Wieder hörten sie etwas zu Boden fallen.  
„Hallo?" fragte er noch einmal und hob die Flinte an. Er kniff die augen zusammen und trat seine Schlafzimmertür langsam auf. Dann sah Helén ihn im Zimmer verschwinden. Eine Zeit lang passierte gar nichts und Helén saß angespannt auf der Couch. Sie schaute wieder kurz aus dem Fenster.

Dann ging alles ziemlich schnell. Ein Schuss, ein Schrei und dann ein aus dem Zimmer fliegender Förster, der hart gegen die Wand krachte. Er schrie noch einmal auf und starrte direkt zur Tür. Er hob die Flinte wieder und schoss zweimal. Der Mann starrte verzweifelt in den Rauch, der sich in der Tür gebildet hatte. Dann quollen ihm vor Unglauben die Augen aus den Höhlen. Der Mann auf den er geschossen hatte stand immer noch in der Tür und er hatte fest angenommen, dass er getroffen hatte. Der Mann in der Tür bewegte sich nicht. Er schwenkte nur seinen Kopf. Er sah Helén und hob seine Hand zum Gruß. Wieder schoss der Förster auf den Mann ein, diesmal auf die Hand. Sie flog im hohen Boden, mit einem Blutstrahl zu Boden. Den Mann schleuderte es an den Türrahmen. Doch er rappelte sich schnell wieder auf und hob seinen Arm, aus dem pumpend das Blut floss. Der Förster traute seinen Augen nicht. Die Hand, die er eben abgeschossen hatte, regte sich auf den Boden und stand auf. Dann sprang sie wieder an seinen Arm und blieb an ihrem Platz hängen. Jetzt drehte sich der Mann wieder zu dem Förster und schenkte ihm seine gesamte Aifmerksamkeit. Er lief zu ihm und beugte sich zu ihm vor. Dann nahm er den Hut ab und sprach so leise, dass es nur der Förster hören konnte.

„Eigentlich hast du nichts mit ihr zu tun aber ich kann dich einfach nicht leiden. Du warst ihr zu nahe!" sagte er und nahm ihn mit einem Arm hoch.

Der Förster zappelte mit den Beinen, die ein wenig zu kurz waren um auf den Boden zu kommen. Er rang nach Luft. Seine Augen liefen rot an und seine Wangen färbten sich leicht blau. Dann warf ihn die Gestalt die Treppe runter, wo der Förster dreimal hart aufkam. Als er unten aufkam, knackte etwas in seinem Rücken und der Förster stand auch nicht mehr auf. Man konnte nur noch sein Wimmern hören. Der Mann kam langsam die Treppe runter und der Förster krabbelte auf dem Rücken von ihm weg, bis er an der Wand ankam.

Helén erkannte, dass sie sich nicht verstecken konnte, so entschied sie sich in die Küche zu gehen und sich so klein wie möglich zu machen, in der Hoffnung Max würde sie nicht finden.

Der Förster hatte sich so nah an die Wand gedrückt wie nur möglich und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Er schwitzte und wimmerte, doch der Mann kannte keine Gnade. Er schlug einmal hart mit der Hand gegen seinen Hals, sodass der Förster sich um Flug drehte und auf der Lehne der Couch aufkam. Dann hob der Mann seinen linken Arm und zückte die Klingen, die an seiner Hand waren. Er ging hinter die Couch auf der der Förster lag und hob ihn mit der rechten Hand hoch. Er schnellte mit der linken Hand durch den Körper des Försters, der noch ein letztes mal aufschrie. Max ging dannn zu dem Hirschgeweih an der Wand gegenüber der Eingangstür und rammte dem Förster noch ein Loch in den Bauch, damit er am Geweih hängen blieb. Das Blut, sickerte an der Wand nach unten und bildete ein kleines Rinnsal, dass sich unter dem Türspalt einen Weg nach draußen bahnte.

Jetzt war Helén sogar die letzte Hoffnung geraubt worden. Wer sollte ihr jetzt noch helfen können? Sie kauerte sich nur noch mehr in die Ecke, als sie ohnehin schon war. Ihr Beine taten schon weh von der unangenehmen Lage, in der sie saß.

Max sah sich wieder im Raum um, als er mit dem Förster fertig war. Er war nicht das, wonach er suchte. Sein Blick ging durch das Wohnzimmer, welches ziemlich ramponiert aussah durch den Kampf des Försters. Er ging weiter in die Küche und blieb vor dem Herd stehen, hinter dem sich Helén versteckt hielt. Ihr Herz schlug so kräftig, dass sie Angst hatte er könnte es hören. Doch dem war nicht so, er ging weiter und schaute oben nach. Helén zitterte vor angst und kam erst aus der Ecke wieder raus, als sie die Tür zuschlagen hörte. Erleichtert lies sie den Blick durch die Wohnung laufen. Sie hatte es geschafft, ihm nicht in die Arme zu fallen. Doch was sie draußen sah, hatte sie nicht erwartet, es war schon spät in der Nacht und sie wusste nicht wo sie war. Ein leiser Anflug von Panik macht sich in ihrem Körper breit. Sie hattein der Aufregung ganz vergessen, dass sie nicht in ihrem Haus an der Straße war, sondern in einer Holzhütte im Wald. Sie überlegte nicht lang und ging nach oben in das Schlafzimmer. Sie ging an der Leiche des Försters vorbei und schenkte ihm einen boshaften Blick. Sie hatte kein Mitleid mit ihm, ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Als sie oben im Schlafzimmer des Försters angelangte, öffnete sie ganz langsam die Tür. Sie hatte immernoch leichte Panik davor, dass Max hinter der Tür stehen könnte. Er war nicht da. Erleichtert ging sie auf das Bett zu und legte sich hin. In ihrem Kopf ging die ganze Geschichte mit dem Förster noch einmal von vorne los. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wangen runter. Dann schlief sie ein.

Ende Kapitel 11

Kapitel 12: Max

Sie stand in einem leeren Raum, alles war dunkel und feucht und der einzige Hinweis war ein leises Wimmern, dass ihr von jeder Richtung aus in die Ohren geschallt wurde. Es war unerträglich. Die Wand des Raumes war nicht ausfindig zu machen und es gab keine Fenster und keine Türen. Es war einfach nur ein Raum, der sich in die Länge zog.

Ihre Füße schliefen ihr ein, sie stand da schon eine ganze Ewigkeit. Sie entschied sich deswegen, dem Wimmern auf dem Grund zu gehen, das sofort nach der Bewegung aus einer anderen Richtung kam. Es war jetzt eindeutig vor ihr gewesen. Doch soweit sie sehen konnte war sie alleine im Raum gewesen. Sie stand alleine in dem großen Raum, in dem keine Lichtquelle zu erkennen war, es aber trotzdem Licht gab. Der Raum war bizarr. Kurz zuvor war er noch dunkel. Das Wimmern wurde immer lauter und fraß sich wie ein Ohrwurm in ihren Schädel ein. Es brannte sich fest und jedesmal wenn sie ihre Augen schließen würde, würde sie dieses Wimmern hören.

Sie ging ein paar Schritte in irgendeine Richtung um vielleicht aus dem Albtraum rauszukommen. Doch das war einer dieser Träume, bei denen man zwar lief aber nie ans Ziel ankam. Sie konnte am Ende des Ganges eine kleine rechteckeige Lichtform ausfindig machen und bewegte sich darauf zu, doch es geschah nichts. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sich die Lichtquelle noch weiter entfernte. Plötzlich stolperte sie in ihrem Lauf und fiel vornüber mit ausgestreckten Händen auf den Boden. Sie konnte den kalten Metallboden fühlen und etwas weiches, auf dem ihr Bein lag. Sie stand in ein paar komplizierten Bewegungen auf und suchte den Gegenstand mit den Händen ab, über den sie gerade gestolpert war. Er war weich und irgendwie hatte „Es" Knochen. Jetzt konnte sie auch das Wimmern ausmachen, es kam von einem Kind. Von dem Kind, über das sie gerade geflogen war.

„Hallo?" flüsterte sie zaghaft zu dem Kind, „Warum weinst du?"

Sie versuchte mit den Fingern über das Gesicht des Kindes zu fahren, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Das Kind drehte seinen Kopf weg. Es wimmerte immernoch.

„Komm schon. Sags mir." sagte sie warm und freundlich.

Das Kind drehte sich wieder Helén zu. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich die pure Angst wider und die großen runden Tränen liefen seinem Gesicht runter. Die leeren Kulleraugen starrten sie hastig hin und her huschend an. Die kleinen Finger schlangen sich um ihre Beine und sein Kopf schmiegte sich an ihre Taille. Dann starrten seine Augen wieder zu Boden und er senkte den Kopf wieder.

„Was ist denn?" fragte sie wieder, langsam wurde ihr die Situation unheimlich. Noch nie hatte sich jemand so an ihren Körper geklammert. Es tat fast schon weh, als er sich krampfhaft festhielt.

„Hilf ihm!" sprach es heißer. Noch immer hielt er den Blick gesenkt. „Er kann nicht ohne dich!"

„Was?" ihr Augen witeten sich und sie schaute verwirrt das kleine Kind an.

„Du musst ihm einfach helfen, er kann nicht ohne dich. Es wird ihn verschlingen."

Helén starrte immer noch verwirrt auf den Jungen, der sich an ihre Füße gehangen hatte. Sie fiel aus allen Wolken.

„Wen meinst du? Max?"

Der Junge schaute zu ihr hoch, sie hatte ihn immernoch nicht erkannt.

„Ja." hauchte er leise. Es war gruselig, woher kannte er Max?

„Ja aber...wie soll ich das machen?" sie war vollkommen planlos. Der Junge hatte gut reden. Er würde nicht getötet werden, „Wenn ich ihm auch nur zu nahe komme bringt der mich um! Hast du sie noch alle? Ich will hier weg!"

Seine Augen wurden noch größer und sie fingen wieder an zu glänzen.

„Bitte!" flüsterte er. Dann lief ihm wieder eine Träne das Gesicht runter.

„Ja wie denn? Ich würde ja gerne aber ich kann das nicht!" Verzweifelt ließ sie ihren Kopf hängen und schaute an dem Jungen vorbei auf den Boden.

„Bitte..." sagte der Junge jetzt wieder und schaute sie immernoch unentwegt an.

„Ich weiß doch nicht wie!" schrie sie ihn wütend an. Sie konnte das Weinen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Wenn du es nicht kannst...ist er verloren..." sagte er immernoch leise, das Geschrei hatte ihn nicht beeindruckt. Er fuhr immernoch leise fort.

„Bitte...du musst ihm helfen..."

Sie drehte sich weg, und entwand sich dabei seinem Griff. Der Junge saß jetzt einsam und verloren auf dem eiskaltem Boden. Seine leeren Augen blickten dauerhaft zu ihr hoch und fixierten sie dauerhaft, dann fuhr er wieder leise fort.

„Bitte..."

„Sei ruhig!" schrei sie ihn wieder an. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich so an, als würde er gleich zerspringen und ihr Knie zitterten und drohten nachzugeben. Ihre Gedanken ließen sich nicht ordnen, sie wusste nicht was sie machen sollte.

Der kleine Junge starrte sie immernoch mit seinen kugelfärmigen Augen an. Sie ließ ihren Kopf schlaff von ihren Schultern hängen und drehte sich dann nach einem kurzen Moment zu ihm um.

„I...Ich...naja..ich werde es versuchen" sagte sie erschöpft.

„Danke!" sagte er leise uns kroch auf sie zu. Er sah zu ihr hoch und umarmte ihre Beine nocheinmal, um sich dann wieder in die Mitte des Raumes zu setzen.

Helén sah ihn noch etwas an, dann drehte sie sich einmal im Kreis um zu sehen, wie man hier raus kam.

„Du kannst jetzt gehen!" sagte der Junge zu ihr.

Es wurde wieder so dunkel wie am Anfang, mit dem Unterschied, dass jetzt eine Lichtquelle zu sehen war und das Wimmern aufgehört hatte.

Ein goldener Lichtstrahl lief am Boden entlang und führte zu einer Tür, aus der gleißendes Licht strahlte. Sie schaute hoch zu der Tür, die in die Freiheit führte und dann noch einmal zu dem kleinen Jungen.

„Sag mal, wer bist du eigentlich?" fragte sie neugierig und beugte sich leicht um sein Gesicht zu erkennen.

Der kleine Junge antwortete nicht, sondern drehte nur seinen Kopf in das Licht, damit sie ihn sehen konnte. Er hatte ein rundliches Gesicht und zerzaustes braunes Haar. Seine Wangen waren rot angelaufen und sahen aus, als ob er eine geklatscht bekommen hatte.

Erschrocken sah sie ihn an und holte tief Luft. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging zur Tür. Sie blieb kurz davor stehen und drehte sich nocheinmal zu dem Jungen. Sie fing an zu lächeln.

„Ich werde tun was ich kann. Wir sehen uns dann draußen. Okay Max?" dann ging sie durch die Tür in die reale Welt zurück.

Der kleine Junge sah ihr nach und fing leise an zu lächeln.

„Bis dann..."

Ende Kapitel 12

Kapitel 13: Das Böse in mir

„Wieso hast du sie nicht getötet? Du wusstest wo sie war!"

Leise sprach die Stimme mit zischender Stimme zu mir. Ich stand im Regen, der in Bindfäden vom Himmel fiel. Mein Matel war durchnässt und meine Krempe vom Hut hing schlaff runter. In meinem Kopf explodierte eine Bombe, die Stimme hatte mich schon die ganze Zeit gelöchert, seit ich das Haus verlassen hatte. Sie wollte nicht abklingen.

„Du wirst sie töten!" sagte sie immer wieder.

Ich hob meine Hand und sah auf die Klingen am Handschuh, mit denen ich in den letzten tagen, meine besten Freunde getötet hatte. Mir ging es, neben den Stimmen, auch durch den Kopf, wie das hier weitergehen sollte.

„LOS!" schrei sie mich an.

Der Hass, der aus der Stimme sprach, steckte mich an. Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz umd und ging wieder in die Holzhütte zurück zu Helén.  
„Jaaaa" sagte es gedehnt. Es hatte die totale Kontrolle, ich konnte mich nicht widersetzen.

„Du wirst sie töten, du hast gar keine andere Wahl!" doch da hatte es noch keine ahnung, was noch passieren sollte.

Die Tür war noch offen, genausoweit, wie ich sie gelassen hatte, als ich aus dem Haus ging. Langsam betrat ich das Haus und schaute zuerts hinter die Tür und dann im Wohnzimmer nach. Sie war nicht mehr hier. In der Küche war sie auch nicht zu finden, auch nicht an der Stelle, an der sie sich vorhin versteckt hielt. Wo konnte sie sein? War sie so blöd sich oben zu verstecken? Oder gar im Schlafzimmer zu schlafen?

„Geh hoch!" stachelte die Stimme mich an.  
Ich tat es und ging langsam die Treppe hoch, damit sie mich nicht hören konnte. Die Schlafzimmertür war offen und es brannte auch kein Licht im Zimmer. Ich hob die Hand zu einem Schlag aus, damit es schnell gehen konnte, fall sie auf dem Bett liegen sollte.  
„Jaaahhh" die Stimme war so hasserfüllt wie noch nie. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wieso oder wo sie überhaupt herkam, sie war einfach auf einmal da. Ich konnte sie auch nicht loswerden, ich hatte es versucht. Doch der Hass, der durch die Stimme entstand veranlasste mich alle zu töten. Doch das komische war, ich hatte auch kein kitleid oder sonst irgendein Gefühl. Seit diese Stimme zu mir sprach war ich gefühlslos geworden.

Als ich die Tür auftrat war der Raum leer aber das Bett war unordentlich. Die Bettdecke hing an der Bettkante runter und im Kopfkissen war eine Wölbung. Sie hatte tatsächlich hier geschlafen! Plötzlich hörte unten eine Tür knallen. Blitzschnell drehte ich meinen Kopf um und schaute aus dem Schlafzimmer nach draußen. Sie hatte das Haus verlassen aber wie?

„Hinterher! Los du musst sie kriegen!"

Ich rannte an die Brüstung, neben der Treppe und sprang darüber. Als ich auf dem Boden aufkam, brach der Boden auf und drückte sich nach unten, sodass ein kleiner Krater entstand. Wütend tart ich die Eingangstür auf, die gegen den nächstbesten Baum flog. Sie zersprang in alle Einzelteile.

Ich konnte sie sehen, sie lief wieder in den Wald und warf ab und an ein paar Blicke zurück zu mir.

„Lauf! Hol sie dir!"

Ende Kapitel 13

Kapitel 14: Helén's Versuch

Helén rannte voller Panik in irgendeine Richtung, in der Hoffnung sie würde irgendwo ankommen. Immer wieder warf sie einen Blick zurück. Als sie eine Weile gelaufen war, hörte sie etwas krachen und kurz darauf jemanden schreien. Max war ihr wieder auf den Fersen. Der kleine Max hatte wirklich gut reden. So wie der reale klingt, wird das nicht allzu einfach ihn zu retten. Sie hatte keinen blassen Dunst wie sie das anstellen sollte. Im Moment, rannte sie einfach weiter, bis sie sich irgendwo verstecken konnte, um in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken was zu tun war. Das stellte sich aber soweit schwer dar, denn es war dunkel und von nirgendwo drang ein Licht durch die Bäume. Sogar der Mond wurde verdeckt von den dunklen und schweren Regenwolken die über dem Wald hingen. Es regnete in Strömen und ihre blonden Haare lagen angeklatscht an ihrem Kopf und Hals.

Soweit sie sehen konnte, gab es hier in der Nähe nicht einen einzigen Platz zum verstecken. Der Boden war eben und die Bäume wurden auch immer spärlicher. Das Laufen fiel ihr zunehmend schwere. Sie lief bergauf.

„Scheiße!" fluchte sie. Die Bäume verschwanden in der Nacht und die Steine, die in der Höhe zunehmend größer wurden, boten nur minimalen Schutz. Oder nicht?

Und selbst wenn sie sich verstecken könnte, würde sie nicht doch gefunden werden? Im Grunde war es ihr egal, sie wollte nur so lange wie möglich überleben, um das Versprechen zu erfüllen. Sie versteckte sich hinter dem größten Felsen, den sie gerade finden konnte und wartete. Die Nacht war schrecklich. Es regnete unaufhaltsam und es war bitterkalt, ihre Kleidung bot keinen Schutz mehr gegen die Kälte, die sie bis auf die Knochen spren konnte. Es war wie im Winter, wenn man draußen im T-shirt stand und es schneite und Wind wehte.

Max war noch nicht zu sehen aber sie knnte ein Rauschen von Stoff hören. Von irgendwo musste er doch kommen! Sie schaute sich um doch es war nichts zu sehen, doch das Rauschen wurde immer lauter. Wie konnte das sein, so wie es klang musste er direkt vor ihr erscheinen. Dann fiel ihr etwas auf. In der Pfütze neben ihr spiegelte sich etwas wieder und es hatte menschenähnliche Züge. Sie blickte hastig nach oben und konnte knapp einem Angriff entgehen. Der Schlag hätte gesessen, er schlug knapp neben ihrem Kopf auf. Durch den aufprakk hinterließ Max einen kleinen Krater in der steinigen Erde. Er bewegte sich vorerst nicht sondern starrte auf die Stelle, an der eben noch Helén's Kopf gewesen war. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Er bot einen schrecklich Anblick. Seine augen waren blutunterlaufen, er war unrasiert und kleine Schnitte um seinen Mund waren mit Blut verkrustet. Seine Pupillen waren klein und er sah aus als ob ihm der Schlaf fehlte. Er machte auch einen etwas verrückten Eindruck.

Sie erschrack als sie ihn so sah und krabbelte auf den Händen ein wenig von ihm weg. Er zuckte noch immer nicht sondern schaute ihr nur nach.

Sie kroch hinter den nächsten Stein und hielt sich an der Kante fest und schaute mit gerade so mit den Augen über den Rand des Steines. Sie konnte sehen, wie er sich erhob und an sich runterschaute. Durch den Regen konnte sie nicht genau erkennen, was er da tat aber sie war sich sicher, dass es nichts gutes war.

Max stand regungslos da und schaute gebannt auf den Stein hinter dem sich Helén versteckt hatte. Er holte seine Hand Hand unter dem Mantel hervor und reckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, die scharfen Klauen starrten sie dabei wie hässliche Augen an. Dann rannte er los und auf den Stein zu. Helén zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und versank hinter dem Stein um Schutz zu suchen.

PENG.

Der Stein zerbarst in tausend Teile und schnitt Helén in das Fleisch, durch die Kleiung hindurch. Max stand jetzt in voller Größe vor ihr und hob wieder seine Hand.

„NEIN!" schrie sie, die Arme über den Kopf gereckt.

Max hielt inne und starrte sie an. Die blutunterlaufenen Augen zuckten in ihren Höhlen hin und her. Er wusste nicht was er machen sollte. In seinem Kopf sprach immernoch die Stimme auf ihn ein, dass er sie töten sollte. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er ihr nichts antun.

Helén nutzte die Gelegenheit und rannte unter den Schutz der Arme davon. Sie versteckte sich hinter dem nächstbesten Stein, der groß genug war, sie zu verstecken.

Ihr Herz raste und ihr Pullover klebte an ihrem Körper. Es war unglaublig kalt und sie zitterte, nicht nur vor Kälte.

Max stand noch immer in seinem Konflikt mit der Stimme und es sah nicht so, als ob er es so schnell noch auf die Reihe bekommen würde.

Dann entschie er sich doch, indem er einfach wieder auf einen Stein einschlug, der ihm am nächsten stand. Er hatte bei dem Streit nicht mitbekommen wo sie hin war, deshalb schlug er blindlinks auf jeden Stein ein der da stand.

Helén zuckte bei jedem mal zusammen, wenn sie einen neuen Stein splittern hörte und er kam immer näher. Was sollte sie tun? Würde er es bemerken, wenn sie sich aus dem Staub machen würde, war der Regen dicht genug?

Sie entschloss sich so lange zu warten, bis er den nächsten Stein zerschlagen würde.

KRACH!

Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte los, fast fiel sie ein paar mal, da der Boden zu rutschig war aber sie schaffte es, nicht in den Dreck zu fallen. Sie kam nicht weit. Als sie fast ein paar hundert Meter geschafft hatte, stieß sie hart gegen Max's Brust. Er bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter aber Helén fiel ungebremst zu Boden in den Schlamm. Der Dreck spritzte neben ihr hoch und besudelte ihre Kleidung von oben bis unten.

„Du bist nicht allzu weit gekommen was?" er schrie fast, weil der Regen seine Stimme übertonte.

„Aber das ist ja jetz auch egal, du wirst mir nicht noch einmal entkommen!"

Dann ging er in die Hocke und schaute ihr ins Gesicht.

„Wie kannst du dir das antun?" waren seine Worte, dann schlug er ihr hart ins Gesicht.

Sie fiel sofort in Ohnmacht.

Ich sah ihr immernoch ins Gesicht und sah ihr zu wie sie aus der Nase blutete. Ich überlegte mir noch was ich mit ihr anfangen sollte, ich könnte sie jetzt auf der Stelle töten, dass würde keinen Spaß machen, dachte ich mir, ich hob sie auf und legte sie über meine Schulter. Dann ging ich wieder zurück, an die Stelle an der alles begann.

Die Hütte war dunkler geworgden, durchnässt von dem Regen. Der Wind zog an den Dachziegeln und die Fenster klapperten, doch im Haus war davon nichts zu bemerken. Es war eine bedrückende Stille in dem Haus und im Wohnzimmer brannten Kerzen, die auf dem Boden standen. Sie waren in einem Kreis angelegt und mittendrin lag Helén am Boden festgemacht, mit Schnüren. Max war nicht da, er war runter in das Loch gestiegen um etwas zu holen.

Helén wachte mit einem mordsmäßigen Brummschädel auf, ihre Nase fühlet sich an wie gebrochen.

Sie fühlte sich schmutzig und missbraucht, wie sie so am Boden lag. Sie versuchte sich zu befreien, doch die Schnüren waren einfach zu fest, sogar so fest, dass sie ihr ins Fleisch schnitten, ohne das sie etwas tat. Ihr Handgelenke waren schon rot und ein dünens Rinnsal Blut floß ihren Unterarm entlang. Sie fragte sich wo Max hin war, sie konnte nicht wissen wo er war. Ihr Blick ging durch das Zimmer, sie bemerkte, dass das Zimmer umgeräumt wurde und sie genau in der Mitte des Zimmers lag. Sie bemerkte auch, dass sie in einem großen Kreis aus Kerzen lag. Ihr Blick ging an die Ecke, wo sie merkwürdige Zeichen bemerkte, die sie nicht deuten konnte. Als sie ihren Blick weitesgehend auf den Boden richtete, sah sie wieder diese merkwürdigen Zeichen und sie sah, dass sie in einem Bannkreis lag. Was hatte er mit ihr vor?

Sie hörte wie er wieder aus dem Loch geklettert kam, mit einem Buch in der Hand, welches in schwarzes Leder eingebunden war und dessen Seiten gelb waren. Ein goldener Rand schimmerte in dem Licht der kerzen. Die Ecken des Bucjes waren aus Metall und goldgelb angemalt. Auf dem Einschlag auf der Vorderseite war ein Bannkreis abgebildet. Max hielt es in der rechten Hand, fiel ihr auf. Er hatte nie die linke Hand benutzt,vielleicht war das seine Schachstelle. Doch sie wusste noch nicht, wie sie da rankommen sollte.

Er ging vor sie hin und setzt sich auf den kalten Fußboden, er schlug das Buch auf und fing an darin zu blättern.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er.

Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an, wie sollte es jemanden gehen, der am Boden gefesselt war und gleich sterben sollte?

„Total beschissen!" antwortete sie.

„Hmm.." murmelte er und vertiefte sich wieder in seinem Buch.

„Hör mal..."

„NEIN VERDAMMT HÖR DU ZU! ICH HABE KEINEN BOCK MIT DIR ZU REDEN! DU HAST SIE ALLE ERMORDET, ES GIBT KEINEN GRUND MIT DIR ZU REDEN!" schrie sie ihn an.

Er sagte nichts, sondern stand auf und ging um den Kreis herum und hatte eine Hand an das Kinn gelegt. Er schien zu überlegen.

„Und? Denkst du deswegen lass ich dich jetzt in Ruhe? Ich musste es tun! Es war meine Betimmung gewesen, sie alle zu töten! Eine übermächtige Macht durchströmt meinen Körper und verlangte das ich alle töte. Ich kann mich nicht wehren. Deshalb wirst du leider auch dran glauben müssen, so Leid es mir tut. Ich habe mir was Besonderes einfallen lassen." sagt er, zwinkerte ihr zu und setzte sich wieder hin. Er nahm wieder das Buch und las weiter darin.

„Weißt du, die schwarze Magie ist echt krass. Man kann zum Beispiel furchtbare Schmerzen verursachen, oder Feuer hervorbeschören oder Kreaturen. Blitze schleudern und Feuerbälle werfen. Erdbeben, Überschwemmungen und so weiter." flüsterte er.

„Ich glaube ich werde die Schmerzen mal an dir ausprobieren."

Dann stand er auf nahm das Buch in eine Hand und hob die andere beschwörend nach oben.

Stechender Schmerz durchfuhr Heléns Körper und stach heftig in ihre Brust. Sie schrie laut auf, so laut, dass man vermuten konnte, dass man es sogar noch im nächsten Dorf hören konnte. Der Schmerz ließ nur langsam nach und blieb eine kleine Weile anhaltend.

Max ließ seine Hand wieder sinken und schaute sie an.

„Na hats dir gefallen?" er legte ein hämisches Grinsen auf und schaute wieder in das Buch hinein.

„Weißt du ich hab eigentlich auf was ganz anderes Bock...wenn du verstehst!"

Er legte das Buch zur Seite, stieg über die Kerzen in den Bannkreis zu ihr und stellte sich über sie. Dann ging er in die Hocke und fuhr mit seinem Handrücken langsam an der Seite ihres Gesichts hinunter. Er blieb am Hals stehen und beugte sich über sie. Vorsichtig küsster er sie im Nacken.

„Nein! Verdammt lass mich los" schrie sie ihn an.

Dann fuhr er mit seiner flachen Hand ihren Körper weiter nach unten, bis er an ihrem Busen ankam.

Sie wand sich hin und her, doch es hatte keinen wirklichen Nutzen, die Schnüre hielten sie fest am Boden.

Er fuhr mit seiner Hand unter den Pullover und schob ihn nach oben.Er ging nicht weiter, sondern stand auf und ging wieder aus dem Kreis raus.

„Nein...so macht das Ganze keinen Spaß." sagte er und fing an zu grinsen. Er nahm wieder sein Buch und schaute angestrengt in die Seiten. Dann hob er wieder seine Hand und murmelte etwas.

Helles Licht strahlte aus seiner Hand durch den ganzen Raum, ein Blitz und Rauch füllten den Raum.

Als sie wieder sehen konnte, hielt Max ein langen Dolch oder so etwas in der Art in der Hand. Dann stieg er wieder in den Kreis und beugte sich wieder über sie.

„Naja...es war ganz schön mit euch, ehrlich! Hat mir immer Spaß gemacht. Aber jetzt isses irgendwie Scheiße geworden. Ihr wolltet immer alles wissen, wenn einer von uns eine Freundin hatte...du erinnerst dich bestimmt an Anne..aber wenn es um eure Freunde ging, seit ihr immer aus dem Raum gelaufen, damit ihr euch alleine unterhalten konntet. Is ein bissl ungerecht findest du nicht? Oder das mit Sylvester war auch fies von euch, naja und von dem Sommerferien gar nicht zu sprechen." sagte er und kreiste mit dem Dolch auf den Boden herum.

Sie antwortete nicht, was sollte sie auch sagen?

„Naja was soll man machen? Dann auch noch dieses unglaubliche Machtgefühl...und der Hass den ich euch gegenüber emfpinde. Da kommt einiges zusammen."

Jetzt hob er das Messer in die Höhe.

„War echt nett mit dir!" sagte er und schlug mit dem Messer nach ihrem Handgelenk.

Jetzt war ihr Zeitpunkt. Sie drehte sich gekonnt mit dem Handgelenk so, dass Max die Schnüre erwischte. Verdutzt schaute er auf das Handgelenk, dass sich rasendschnell seinem Gesicht näherte.

Sie erwischte ihn mitten im Gesicht und Max flog einmal im Kreis und vor Verwunderung schreiend in die Luft und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Er lies den Dolch den er in der Hand hatte fallen und blieb reglos am Boden liegen. Der Dolch flog im hohen Bogen einmal um Helén herum und stach mit Wucht in den Boden, so dass die Klinge ein paar Millimeter im Holzboden feststeckte. Helén wuchtete sich auf die Seite und zog mit dem freien Arm den Dolch aus dem Boden heraus, mit dem sie sich den anderen Arm freischnitt und den Rest ebenfalls. Sie stand auf und ging aus dem Kreis raus, indem sie sich bis eben noch befand. Dann sah sie sich Max noch etwas genauer an. Sie konnte es jetzt tun aber hatte sie dann ihr Versprechen erfüllt?

Sie entschloss sich Max an den Sessel zu binden, den sie aus der Küche holte, sie würde ihn ausfragen oder doch nicht? Sie hatte gar keine Lust ihn noch am Leben zu lassen, nach dem was er mit Clara un den anderen angestellt hatte aber wares wirklich er? Wenn sie sich aber selbst fragte, war es ihr egal ob es der Magier war oder Max.

Sie hockte sich in einiger Entfernung vor ihn und wartete darauf, dass er aufwachte. Was auch nicht lange dauerte, er wachte kurz nach der Fesselung auf. Er guckte ziemlich verwirrt zu Helén, er hatte das nicht erwartet.

„Was...was soll...das?" stammelte er.

„Max?" fragte sie unsicher.

„Ja na wer sonst?" sagte er schroff.

„Es tut mir leid...ich werd mir das aufs Leben nicht verzeihen..."

Sie stand auf und hob das Messer. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und stach zu. Federn stoben und ein ratschendes Geräusch durchfuhr den Raum. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, war Max nicht mehr da. Die Seile lagen schlaff in dem Sessel und ein Riss war von oben bis unten im Stoff.

Sie verspürte wieder das aufsteigende Gefühl von Panik und drehte sich hastig um. Noch während dieses Vorganges trat Max ihr in den Rücken. Sie flog heftig gegen die Wand, sie ließ den Dolch fallen.

„Eigentlich...wollte ich dich langsam und spaßig töten!" er hob den Dolch auf. „aber du lässt mir auch keine andere Wahl. Dann eben so!" die letzten Worte schrie er und rannte auf sie los, den Dolch erhoben. Helén drehte sich von der Wand weg und Max rannte voll dagegen. Doch diesmal besann er sich schneller und rannte wieder auf sie los. Helén schob den Sessel vor sich, der neben ihr stand und schrie vor Schreck auf. Max rannte mit aller Kraft gegen den Sessel und die Klinge des Dolches stach aus der Lehne hervor, Max jedoch flog über die Lehne in einem Salto über sie hinweg und landete auf dem Bauch, mit dem gesich zu Helén. Sie rannte um den Sessel herum und zog den Dolch aus dem Sessel heraus. Sie stellte sich unsicher vor Max, der langsam aufstand und sie ungehindert ansah.

„Nur zu! Mach doch!" sagte er und hob seine Hand nocheinmal, wie vorhin als er den Dolch beschwor. Dann wieder dieses Lich aus seiner Hand ein Blitz und Rauch und er hatte haargenau den selben Dolch in der Hand wie Helén.

„Komm doch" keuchte er. Und stellte sich angriffsbereit hin. Beide standen im Kreis, den die Kerzen bildeten und ihnen war klar, einer von beiden würde sterben.

Ende Kapitel 13

Kapitel 14: Bis aufs Blut

Beide standen sich gegenüber, keiner tat etwas. Helén wusste, Das sie nie wirklich eine große Chance hatte, Max jedoch stand nur zum Vergnügen ruhig da, denn er wusste, das er _jetzt _nicht sterben würde. Er warete darauf, dass sie zuerst angriff, egal wie er würde Spaß daran haben, ihr weh zu tun. Jedoch hatte Helén zuviel Angst von allein anzugreifen. Sie standen eine ganze Weile so da ohne den anderen aus den Augen zu lassen. Eine unheimliche Spannung erfüllte den Raum und nur der Wind der von außen an die Fenster schlug.

„Ich bin gnädig du darfst zuerst!" sagte er und grinste hässlich. „Wenn du nicht angreifst wird das hier nix mehr und ich lebe auch nicht ewig."

Ihr Augen wurde langsam trocken, sie taten weh aber sie musste sie einfach aufhalten. Doch es fiel ihr zunehmend schwerer.

Max wurde es langsam langweilig und er wechselte ständig von einem Bein auf das andere. Auf einmal blie er stehen und guckte Helén finster an.

„Gut! Wenn du nicht willst."

Er verschwand sofort vor ihren Augen und sie wunderte sich, wo er auf einmal hin war. Sie hatte ihn doch nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Sie drehte sich um aber hinter ihr war er auch nicht. Jeweils zu ihren Seiten war er auch nicht gewesen. Doch sie hörte wieder dieses Rauschen von Stoff. Sie schaute schnell nach oben und im selben Moment sprang sie zur Seite. Max kam von oben heran gesprungen und rammte mit dem Dolch ein Loch in den Laminatfußboden. Helén versteckte sich in der Küche. Max rannte ihr hinterher, doch als erin der Küche ankam, flog ihm ein Teller ins Gesicht. Der Teller zersprang und schnitt Max ins Gesicht und riss seinen Hut vom Kopf. Er starrte sie mit wutverzerrten geischt an und rannte auf sie zu, den Dolch zum angriff erhoben. Sie sprang wieder im letzten Moment zur Seite, so dass Max gegen den Herd flog. Er schlug mit dem Kopf auf der Herdplatte auf. Sein Geischt war ganz rot geworden.

Helén rannte wieder weg, aus derKüche die Treppe nach oben. Max kam ihr hinterher,m doch als er oben ankam, hatte sich Helén schon in einem der Zimmer versteckt. Er rannte den kleinen Gang runter in sein Zimmer und schaute im und unter dem Bett nach. Das Bad war ebenfalls leer, welches sich neben dem Zimmer befand.

„Verdammt jetzt komm endlich raus!" schrei er durch den Gang. „Du wirst sterebn so oder so! Überleg doch mal...du bist ganz allein, alle deine Freunde sind tot. Was willst du machen wenn du hier rauskommst? Wenn du mich tötest ist auch dein lezter Freund tot, du wärst ganz alleine in der großen weiten Welt. Du würdest irgendwann verrückt werden, vielleicht nie wieder mit jemanden reden, weil du keinem mehr vertrauen kannst."

Helén's Herz machte einen Sprung, sie wusste das er Recht hatte und im Grunde hasste sie ihn dafür. Ihr Herz raste vor Wut und ihre Angst war plötzlich wie weggeblasen und als sie Max an sich vorbeigehen sah, stürzte sie auf ihn zu. Max war überrascht, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich das traut. So gelang es Helén Max an den Treppenansatz zu drängen. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte die Treppe nach unten, Helén warf sich im lezten Moment von ihm ab.

Max rollte polternd die Treppe nach unten und stürzte in das Loch. Sie konnte hören wie er auf dem Boden aufkam. Sie ging auf die Knie. Ihr Herz raste noch immer und sie rang nach Luft. Doch ein Ruck ging durch das Haus, bevor sie sich richtig erholen konnte. Amx sprang hinter ihr aus dem Boden hervor und die Splitter bohrten sich durch den Pullover in Helén's Rücken. Sie schrie vor Überraschung und Schmerz und drehte sich von der Treppe weg, sah dirket in Max's Gesicht. Ihre Beine versagten den Dienst und Max landete elegant auf dem Fußboden vor ihr. Er schaute sich erst einmal lässig um und dann guckte er sie an.

„War es das schon gewesen?" sagte er gehässig. „Ich hätte mir mehr erhofft." Er schlug nach ihr aus. Helén kniff sich die Augen zusammen und wartete darauf, dass es passierte. Doch es passierte nicht. Als sie die Augen vorsichtig öffnete, sah sie Max in der Bewegung innehalten. Es schien so, als ober er sie töten wollte aber irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran. Es dauerte etwas bis er sich wieder fing.

„LAUF WEG SCHNELL!" schrie er sie wutverzerrt an. Das lies Helén sich nicht zweimal sagen und rannte die Treppe runter und sprang über das Loch hinweg in das Wohnzimer. Hinter sich konnte sie Max schreien hören.

Er hatte den Kampf verloren, den er innerlich gekämpft hatte. Er sprang ihr hinterher und landete sogar noch vor ihr, hinterließ einen Krater im Fußboden und ließ keine Zeit verstreichen, sondern rammte Helén sofort mit der Schulter in den Bauch. Helén flog durch das Wohnzimmer gegen den Sessel und überschlug sich zweimal als sie gegen die Lehne krachte. Sie landete mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Max rannte ihr schon im Flug hinterher und kam knapp nach ihrer Landung neben ihr an. Er hob sie sofort wieder vom Boden auf.

Es gelang ihr noch ein lezter Blick in sein Gesicht. Es war nicht mehr verwirrt sondern von Wut und Hass verzerrt. Seine augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und an seinem Gesicht lief Blut herunter. Es war von narben durchzogen, von Max's Gesicht war nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Es war jemand anderes, der sie da in der Hand hielt.

Sie strampelte heftig mit den Beinen. Und sie trat nach ihm aus, doch es half nichts, er war zu stark. Dann konnte sie nichts mehr wahrnehmen, sie hatte keine Luft mehr, er drückte zu fest zu. Sie konnte nicht mehr spüren wie er seine Hand durch ihren Körper rammte. Minutenlang, stand er da mit Helén in der Hand, deren Blut auf den Boden plätscherte. Er schaute ihr in das leblos gweordene Gesicht, in das er sonst immer so gerne sah. Sein Gesicht nahm wieder menschliche Züge an und erst nach zehn Minuten wurde ihm klar, was er getan hatte.

Ende Kapitel 14

Kapitel 15: Das Buch 

Wie konnte ich das tun? Ich...Ich..Ich habe meine beste Freundin getötet. Meine Hand steckte noch immer in ihrem Körper und das warme Blut floss meinem Unterarm hinunter. Ich zog sie angeekelt wieder raus.

Ich sah mir meine linke Hand an, der Handschuh mit dem ich fast alle getötet hatte, ich zog ihn aus und den Mantel warf ich in die Ecke.

„Du hast es geschafft! Du hast sie getötet, allesamt!" sagte die Stimme in mir.

„Doch zu welchem Preis? Verdammt ich bin allein! Was soll ich jetzt noch tun?" schrie ich.

Ich brach zusammen, ich spürte einen unheimlich starken Schmerz in meinem Körper. Ich fühlte mich, als ob mir jemand kochend heißes Wasser in den Mund schüttete, mein ganzer Körper war heiß und in meiner Brust, spürte ich einen stechenden Schmerz. In mir bewegte sich etwas, es wiollte raus, ich konnte spüren wie es gegen meine Bauchdecke stoß.

Plötzlich umgab mich ein Dunst aus orangroten Nebel und unter meinen Füßen bebte es. Dann verlor ich das Bewusstsein.

Mein Kopf dröhnt als ich auf dem Fußboden aufwachte, der unter mir schwarz angelaufen war, so als ob ein kleines Feuer unter meinen Füßen gebrannt hatte. Mein Kopf drehte sich heftig und Übelkeit überkam mich. Ich drehte mich zur Seite.

Als ich mich wieder umdrehte, sah ich zur Decke auf und erschrack fürchterlich. Über mir schwebte eine formlose Gestalt, die ansatzweise einem Mann ähnelte, doch genaueres konnte man nicht erkennen.

„Du hast mir gute Dienste erwiesen, mein Guter aber jetzt ist deine Zeit gekommen. Ich bracuhe dich jetzt nicht mehr." Die Stimme dröhnte und klang irgendwie hohl. Der Gesit schwebte über dem Bannkreis den ich aufgestellt hatte.

Ich bewegte mich von dem Bannkreis weg. Ich rammte gegen die Wand und erstarrte vor Schreck. Dieser Geist wollte mich töten und er hatte auch alle Mittel dazu.

Der Raum wurde auf einmal von einer antartkischen Kälte, und an der Decke sammete sich Rauch an. Der Geist nahm jetzt eine feste Form an und landete mit den Füßen auf dem Boden. Vor mir stand ein kleiner, blonder Mann, er gedrungen und sah eher aus wie ein kleines Kind als ein erwachsener Mann. Seine Hautfarbe war eher weißlich, kann auch daran gelegen ahben, dass er aus Rauch war und daher eher transparent war. Er wirkte sehr gebildet und sah ein wenig überheblich in die Runde.

„Weißt du seit Jahrhunderten sitze ich hier fest, denn jeder den ich übernommen hatte wurde von seinen Freunden getötet. Du warst aber der erste der es geschafft hatte alle zu töten und diesen Bannkreis auf den Boden zu malen, der mich befreien konnte. Dafür bin ich dir echt dankbar aber jetzt ist es Zeit das du hier verschwindest, damit ich die suchen kann die mich verflucht hatten."

Ich schaute mich um, nach irgendetwas, wohinter ich mich verstecken konnte. Doch es war rein gar nichts, wohinter ich mich verkriechen könnte. Nur der Sessel, doch der war zu weit weg. Das Wesen materialisierte sich weiter, soweit, bis es untransparent war. Es bewegte sich jetzt aus dem Kreis heraus. Ich sah den Dolch der nur ein paar Meter von mir entfernt lag und es sah so aus, als ob er es auch gesehen hatte, denn er ging zu der Stelle an der der Dolch lag und hob ihn auf, den anderen Dolch nahm er auch.

Mein Herz raste und Schweiß lief mir an der Seite runter und durchnässte mein T-Shirt. Ich schaute mich nervös im Zimmer um.

Der Magier kam auf mich zu und beugte sich zu mir rüber.

„Danke das du die schon beschworen hattest. So dauert es nicht so lange, dich zu töten und ich habe nicht die Mühe sie zu beschwören."

Ich schaute ihm ängstlich ins Gesicht. Er sah angeekelt zurück.

„Mir ehrlich schleierhaft, wie du die überleben konntest aber naja!"

Ich hasste ihn dafür, dass er mich das tun lassen hat und für seine überhebliche Art. Er stand auf und hielt beide Messer verkreuzt vor seiner Brust. Dann stürzte er auf mich zu.

„Du kleiner Zwerg bekommst mich nicht" schrie ich und rollte mich zur Seite. Ich trat nach ihm aus und traf ihn in der Seite. Er keuchte laut auf und ließ seine Messer fallen. Ich rollte mich zur Seite um eines der Messer zu schnappen. Ich stand wieder mit dem Messer auf und stellte mich ihm gegenüber, er hob das zweite Messer hoch und rannte auf mich zu. Ich drehte mich an seinem ausgestreckten Arm vorbei und stach zu. Ich traf ihn in der Seite und zog das Messer wieder raus. Er stand da und schaute mich grinsend an. Seine Wunde, aus der eben noch Blut tropfte, verschwwand wieder und wuchs zu. Er drehte sich zu mir und haute auf mich ein. Er traf meinen Arm und hinterlies einen tiefen Schnitt. Ich warf mich zur Seite und rollte mich hinter den Sessel. Mein Arm sah schlimm aus, das T-Shirt war an der Stelle rot und unter dem Stoff lief das Blut meinem Oberarm runter. Ich riss mir den Stoff vom Shirt und verband den Arm, damit die Blutung wenigstens ein bisschen abflaute, dann sah ich hinter dem Sessel vor und suchte den Irren.

So schnell es ging musste ich meinem Kopf wieder einziehen, denn der Typ rannte sofort auf mich zu. Ich sah ihn an mir vorbei stürzen und wie er sich auf den Boden hinlegte. Ich rannte zu ihm und stach ihhm in den Rücken, wieder flog das Blut aber die Wunde verheiltewieder binnen Sekunden. Er stand ruckartig auf und riss mich damit zu Boden. Ich krabbelte nach hinten weg und hielt immer den Dolch bereit. Der Magier stand auf und sah an sich runter.

„Wann lernst du das? Ich bin unbesiegbar." sagte er.

Er hielt seine Hand nach oben und schmiss mit einem weiteren Dolch nach mir, den er eben beschwörte. Ich drehte mich weg, doch der Dolch erwischte mein Shirt.

„Shit" murmelte ich und stand wieder auf.

Der Magier hielt seine Hand in meine Richtung, ein dumpfer Knall war zu hören und kurz darauf flog ich im hohen Bogen gegen die Wand. Das splitternde Holz bohrte sich in meinen Rücken. Ich schrie vor Schmerzen.

Der Typ kam auf mich zu und nahm mich aus der Wand heraus, hielt mich hoch und warf mich so auf den Boden, so das ich durch den Kreis aus Kerzen, dessen heißes Wachs mir ins Gesicht spritzte und gegen die nächste Wand rutschte.

Er kam wieder auf mich zu, hob mich hoch und drückte mir die Kehle zu.

„Zu lange warte ich auf diesen Moment." sagte er zornig

„Jetzt ist meine Zeit gekommen!" er riss mich zu Boden. Dann stürzte er sich, immernoch die Hände an meiner Kehle, auf mich.

„Nur du stehst mir im Weg!"

Ich bekam keine Luft mehr und ich konnte nur noch schemenhaft ausmachen, was passierte. Ich kratzte meine lezte Kraft zusammen und rollte mich zur Seite. Er lies mich los. Während ich mich weiterrollte, rollte ich über das Buch. Der Magier zuckte zusammen und krümmte sich unter Schmerzen. Verdutzt sah ich ihn an und schaute abwechselnd auf das Buch und den Magier. Ich nahm das Buch in die Höhe und schaute ihn an.

„Nein lass es los!" schrie er mich an und stürzte auf mich zu. Ich sprang zur Seite und drückte dabei auf das Buch. Der Magier stopte mitten im Flug und krachte laut auf den Boden, keuchend stand er wieder auf.

Triumphierend grinste ich ihn an. „Aha...so ist das also, du bist abhängg von dem buch was?"

Der Magier schaute mich mit hassverzerrtem Gesicht an. Er grinste langsam und hob seinen Kopf.

„Das traust du dich eh nicht! Weißt du nicht mehr wieviel Macht ich dir verschafft hab? Ich kann das wieder tun!" sagte er schleimig.

„Das ist für Katja!" schrie ich ihn an. Ich ritzte mit dem Dolch einen Riss in die erste Seite des Buches. Der Magier schrie vor Schmerzen auf und hielt sich den rechten Arm fest, aus dem das Blut in Strömen floss.

„Verdammt, hör mir zu! Ich kann die helfen der mächtigste Mann auf Erden zu werden!" schrie er mich an.

„Das ist für Robin, du Schleimer" diesmal riss ich eine Seite aus dem Buch heraus und der Magier schrie wieder wie verrückt. Als ich aufsah, konnt ich auf dem Boden einen abgerissenen Arm sehen, den mit dem er sich vorher erst den linken Arm gehalten hatte. Er stand noch immer, ich wunderte mich wie er das machte.

„AHH...Verdammt hör auf damit!" brüllte er schon.

„Nein...du sollst leiden...das ist für Steffi und Philipp" ich hielt die Seiten über eine der Kerzen, die sofort anfigen Feuer zu fangen.

Die Klamotten des Magiers fingen sofort Feuer, er schrie unter Schmerzen und rollte sich auf den Boden.

„Kai ist auch noch da! Gibst du schon auf?" schrie ich den am Boden rollenden Magier an. Ich riss wieder eine Seite des Buches heraus.

Der Magier brannte jetzt nicht mehr, sondern blutete einfach nur noch an jeder stelle seines Körpers, sein Gesicht war blutüberströmt und zerschnitten, seine Klamotten hingen an ihm runter und er war kohlenschwarz gewesen.

„Clara ist aber auch noch da aber das weißt du sicherlich noch." ich riss den Einband des Buches ab, so das ich nur noch die mittlerweile zerissenen und verbrannten Seiten in der Hand hatte.

Der am boden liegende Magier schrie wieder auf und etwas knackste im Inneren des Magiers, seine Rippen waren gebrochen und seine Wirbelsäule hässlich verbogen. Er sah aus wie ein wirbelloses Tier, dass sich auf dem Boden windete.

„Du hast...n...n..n...noch eine Ch...Chance." satmmelte er unter Schmerzen. Er sah mich wieder an, man konnte ihn kaum noch erkennen, sein Gesicht war blutrot und nur seine Augen ließen erkenn, dass es sich um ein menschliches Wesen handelte.

„Ich will dir helfen...Ich kann dir helfen...Ich werde...AAAHHHH" die lezten Worte schrie er.

„Das ist für Helén du Arschloch!" schrie ich ihn an. Ich riss das Buch am Buchrücken auseinander und hielt die Häflten in die Kerzen. Das Buch fing sofort Feuer und ich warf es weg. Es brannte lichterloh, ich musst mich ducken, damit mich die Flammen nicht erwischten. Es brannte unatürlich heftig. Die Flammen reichten bis an die Decke und das Haus fing Feuer. Die Decke brannte als erstes. Erst als der Megier anfing zu schreien, blickte ich zu ihm.

Der Magier hatte am ganzen Körper Schnitte, und das Blut spritzte aus ihm heraus. Der Fußboden war voller Blut und aus den Schnitten des Magiers strahlte ein helles Licht, dass den ganzen Raum erfüllte. Der ganze Raum war erhellt durch das Feuer und das Licht des Magiers. Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Unter meinen Füßen bebte es, der Boden sprang auf, ein dumpfes Knallen, der Magier löste sich auf, eine Welle purer Kraft riss mich von meinen Füßen und die Wände brachen auseinander. Ich flog gegen einen Baum, der dicht neben dem Haus stand. Aus dem Boden des Hauses, strahlte ein helles Licht, dass bis in den Himmel reichte. Ein weiterer Knall und unter dem Lichtstrahl, fegte ein Ring aus Feuer an mir vorbei , bis zu dem Turm hoch, der kurz darauf in sich zusammenfiel.

Ich hing leblos am Baum, mein Herz schlug noch immer vor Aufgregung und meine Kleidung war leicht angekockelt. Mein Atemn ging schnell und flach.

Ich hörte nichts mehr, ich konnte nicht hören wie der Turm zusammenbrach oder das Haus und ich konnte auch nicht hören wie ein Fenster zerbarst und dessen Teile auf mich zuflogen.

**Ende**


End file.
